Esmerelda the Overlander
by Audriana.L.E
Summary: The day a girl Esmerelda moves in next to Gregor, new, mysterious prophecies start appearing in Regalia. Gregor is again called to the Underland, and takes Esmerelda. EsmereldaXGregor, RipredXLapblood. Just read it, Gluxa fans beware.
1. Chapter 1

Esmerelda the Overlander

Esmerelda the Overlander

I don't own the Underland Chronicles people. But I do own my people.

Esmerelda walked through the doors of the lobby. Her new apartment was everything she expected. It was damp, smelly, and….ew. "You'll love, it!" her mom had said. _Yeah. Right._ Esmerelda thought. She picked the last box of her stuff up and began to walk up the stairs with it. She got to her floor and stared at the open door. The summer heat was too much. She was about to walk in when she noticed a pair of small eyes peeking out from next door. The open door showed that the pair of eyes belonged to a three-year-old girl with bouncy, brown, curly hair.

"Hey," Esmerelda mumbled.

"Lizzie! Some kids are moving in! They're going next door!" the little girl called. She opened the door a little wider.

"Boots, you need to close the door or else the cold air will go out!" the supposedly girl named Lizzie called back. _Boots? What kind of name was that?_ A boy her age came out and scooped 'Boots' up. He turned to go back in his apartment and saw Esmerelda standing there.

"Oh, hey," he said. "My name's Gregor. This is my three-year-old sister, Boots." He blushed. "Well, really Margaret but we call her Boots because in the winter she wears our boots around..." he trailed off. Esmerelda smiled and set down her box.

"My name is Esmerelda. I'm moving in next door." Esmerelda said. She curled her hair bhind her ear.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gregor asked.

"Only two brothers and a sister. Yep, greeaat. Well, I guess they're not always bad. At least not my sister. She's awesome," Esmerelda replied.

"Yeah, sometimes they get on your nerves, sometimes they're awesome. Do you want me to help you unpack your car?" Gregor asked.

"Most of our stuff is out. And I wouldn't want to have to put you through all of that on your Friday afternoon," Esmerelda replied.

"Okay. See you around, Esmerelda. Oh! Do you want to come with me and my sisters to Central park later?"

"Sure! Should I bring my brothers and sister?"

"Sure. Bye!" Gregor said. Esmerelda waved and walked inside her apartment. She brought the box to her room.

_Greeeaaat. Now I have to unpack all of this crap. _she thought. Just as she began to unpack, her mom came in the door.

"Hi honey! How are you? Do you like it here? Where's-"

"Mom, can Beatrice, Dylan, Tyler, and i go to Central Park later?" Esmerelda asked.

"Sure honey! If you watch them. We don't want another 'carnival' episode-"

"Mom! That was four years ago," Esmerelda cried.

"Okay." her mom smiled and walked back outside. Esmerelda ran next door and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a kind voice asked. the owner of the voice must be Gregor's dad, since Gregor's dad opened the door.

"Is Gregor there? I just moved-" Esmerelda s tarted.

"You must be Esmerelda! Gregor told us he was going to the park with you later," Gregor's dad raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I was going to take my sister and two brothers. Gregor was going to bring..." _Think...think! What were their names?_

"Lizzie and Boots?" Grgeor's dad asked.

"Yeah!" Esmerelda said.

"How about in thirty minutes?"

"Sure," Esmerelda said. "Bye!" she walked back to her apartment and changed. She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her straight, black hair fell all the way to her waist. She walked back to her room and sat in the only other thing besides the floore in her "bedroom". Technicly, it was the storage space. She grabbed her notebook and began to write.

x.X.x.

Gregor like Esmerelda. He felt like he knew her, like she was an old friend coming back for a visit. He trusted her. He hadn't told his family what he was going to do. They would freak out if they knew- Gregor tried not to think about it. He placed the scroll in his pocket. His dad had found it in the laundry room, next to the air shaft that morning. Gregor nor his sisters were aloud anywhere near the passageways to the Underland. It seemed to be another prophecy but it made no sense. More Banes? Crazy. Also, why would they need another Overlander? It already mentioned him. It made NO sense. Sandwhich was going crazy. He remembered how the Underlanders' practicly worshipped Sandwhich and his prophecies. Ripred thoguht it was crazy too. Along with...Gregor couldn't think about his dead bond. It filled him with grief. Gregor hadn't been to the Underland in a year, ever since the Prophecy of Time. His mom let them stay in New York, but his family wasn't aloud in the Underland. They had begged, pleaded, but his mom would not give in. but with a new prophecy, he was going to have to go back!

"Gregor! It's eleven o' clock! You better get to Central Park!" his dad called.

"What? Gregor's going some where? Where's he going?" his mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yes mom. With Esmerelda and her brothers and sister. I'm bringing Boots and Lizzie. We're going to Central Park-" Gregor told Grace, but was cut off.

"Central Park? You three better not go ANYWHERE near that rock!" Grace exclaimed.

"I can't go to the Underland with Esmerelda there!" Gregor called. He hadn't even thought of going to the rock.

"Alright! You better not be late!" his mom said. Gregor walked out the front door with Lizzie and Boots. He saw Esmerelda ushering three other kids out the front door of her house.

"Oh hey!" she said when she saw him. "These are my two three year old twin brothers, Tyler and Dylan, and my nine year old sister, Beatrice."

"This is Boots, and this is Lizzie."

"Shall we?" Esmerelda asked. She smirked. Gregor noticed she looked like a cat when she did that.

"Ladies first." Gregor returned Esmerelda's grin. They walked down the stairs and to Central Park. Boots was about best friends with Tyler and Dylan, and once both Beatrice and Lizzie were brave enough to start a conversation, so were they. Gregor glanced at Esmerelda, and she noticed. She smiled as Gregor blushed.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda sat on a bench with Gregor as they watched their siblings run around on the grass and sit and talk. gregor turned his head toward her and said something that startled her.

"Esmerelda, what if I told you there was an underground city?" he asked her.

"What? That can't be possible! Can it?" she said. Gregor sighed.

"What if I showed you?"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Is Gregor really going to show Esmerelda the Underland? What does the prophecy say? And what'a so speacial about Esmerelda? Find out next chapter! Please reveiw!!


	2. Chapter 2

Esmerelda the Overlander

"You're totally telling the truth. You're not pranking-the-new-girl-who-lives-next-door, are you?" Esmerelda asked. She couldn't believe it. Did he really think that she was going to listen to some crazy story? What was he, on crack or something?

"Honest," Gregor answered.

"Whatever. I still don't believe you."

"You can even ask my parents! Or sisters! They'll tell you that it's real," Gregor protested. esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. How dumb do I look? The whole 'ask my parents' thing never works. The person tells the parents what to say. Back home, I had a friend who joked around too much. Well...lied. We learned not to trust her that much. I am not falling for it," Esmerelda scoffed.

"Look, I swear. The Underland is real, along with my adventures."

"Wait. Did you say Underland?" Esmerelda remembered something from a poem she had written that morning.

"Yeah. Why?" Gregor asked.

"Uh, no reason."

"C'mon. Look, my parents wouldn't lie. Just listen to them, okay?" Gregor said. Esmerelda sighed and rolled her eyes once again.

"Whatever. Dylan! Tyler! Time to go home! Beatrice!" Esmerelda called. Beatrice came with Lizzie, but Boots, Dylan, and Tyler weren't listening. Esmerelda stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. All three of them came running.

"You got to show me how to do that," Gregor said. Esmerelda didn't answer.

"Let's just get this joke over with," she said under her breath.

X

When they had reached the apartment building, Esmerelda had all the kids play at her mom's apartment. Gregor and her went to his.

"You told her?!" Grace exclaimed. "You told her- you told her- _everything_?!"

"Mom, I found this-"

"I don't want to know about that! I want to know why you told her!"

"I...I don't know," Gregor answered truthfully. Esmerelda felt very uncomfortable. She shouldn't be a part of a family argument. She felt strange when gregor told his family that he had told her everything, but now, she felt down right strange. "I wasn't thinking I guess."

"That's it! Ever since you left the Underland you haven't thought straight! You got horrible grades and-" Grace stopped. Gregor's face had gone impassive. She knew this was how he got when he thought about any of his friends in the Underland. Grace sighed. "Esmerelda, it's all true. We promise."

"What? You can't possibly be serious," Esmerelda exclaimed.

"It is," Gregor's dad answered. Everyone sat in silence. Esmerelda felt weird. She didn't feel surprised. Well, once she accepted it might be true. She felt like she had been there, in a dream. She thought about all the adventures Gregor said he had been through. Her thoughts were interupted by Gregor.

"Mom, I have to go back. I got a note from them saying something had happened-"

"You are not going back there! You, nor your sisters, will be going down there ever again!" his mom shouted. "They're at wars all the time!"

"You know that the rats and humans are at peacful terms now! You know! You just don't have a good excuse for not letting us go down there! And she needs to see it!" Gregor shot back.

"Why? Why does she need to see it?"

"Becuase...because...because I told her about it!"

"But there's spiders and crazy stuff down there! You told Larry and Angelina about it and they didn't have to go down! You won't be-" Grace started.

"Why don't we ask her if she would like to go?" Gregor's dad asked. Grace stared at him.

"Are you cr-"

"I said, why don't we ask her?" Gregor's family stared at Esmerelda.

"Uh..." Esmerelda thought. She didn't know what to say! If it was real, she kinda wanted to see it! But what about all of those adventures? She didn't think she would want to see giant spiders and scorpians. And what if this whole family was insane? And they would just throw her down a hole, so she could fall to her death? No way would she let them do that! Then, a strange, warm feeling came over her. "Sh-sure."

"Then it's settled," Gregor's dad said.

"But-"

"Grace, she's decided. Now, I'm going to go over and tell her parents."

"Uh, my mom. My dad lives in Virginia with tyhe rest of my family," Esmereleda blurted out before she could stop herself. She knew that most kids lived with one parent, but she always felt weird talking about how her mom was a single mom. For a second, gregor's family's eyes were filled with sadness.

"But there's spiders and danger and those prophecies-"

"But that's why we have to go," Gregor whispered.

"What? I thought there were no more prophecies!" his mom shouted.

"Neither did the Regalians. Just this morning they've discovered new prophecies. And not all of them are in the Prophecy Room, either. In random places! Vikus sent me a letter telling me that they needed me once more. I have a copy of the first prophecy, if you want to see it."

"Gregor, I think I need to see this prophecy," Gregor's dad said. Gregor handed it to him. Esmerelda saw Gregor's dad's face turn from confusion, to horror, to amazment.

"Have you written any poems this morning?" Esmerelda was speechless. How had they known she had been writing all morning" This was really starting to creep her out.

"Uh, yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Gregor's dad just shook his head.

""I'm going to go get Lizzie and Boots, and tell your mom, Esmerelda," was all he said before he walked out the door.

"I need to tell you something!" Gregor whispered in Esmerelda's ear.

"What, you're king of this place? What could be any more weirder?" Esmerelda asked. Gregor laughed. "

You have no idea to how close I'm being to-nevermind. Just that my father and me think that you're mysteriously linked to the Underland."

"Well, I'm not stupid, Gregor. I figured out that much!" she exclaimed. _How stupid does he really think I am?_

"No, in a more important way!" Gregor said.

"Okay, whatever, King Gregor," Esmerelda said. Gregor got up and esmerelda heard a light thump next to her. She turned and what she thought scared her even more. On the couch, was a small scroll and her notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready? Gregor asked. Esmerelda nodded. She had spent the whole morning deciding what to pack. She figured a flashlight, batteries, her notebook, some pens, and the scroll would be good. Esmerelda hadn't told anyone about the mysterious appearence of the scroll and notebook. She hadn't even looked at the scroll. She hadn't had the time. EWsmerelda was dying to know what it said inside. She was willingly enough to rip it open right now and read it. But that wasn't nessicary. Beacuase right now, she was really freaked out. She was standing at the edge of an open grate in the laundry room. A strange sort of...mist seemed to be swirling out of it. Boots, nonchalantly, jumped in. They could hear her screaming with delight as she fell. Lizzie cautiously lowered herself in, and then dropped.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Esmerelda asked timidly.

"Yeah. Nike's waiting to catch us when we drop in," Gregor answered. He was staring at the air shaft.

"Remind me, who is Nike?"

"The daughter of Queen Athena, queen of the bats," Gregor said. He was still staring at the air shaft. _What was his problem with the airshaft if he knew some giant bat is waiting to catch him?_

"So I should call her Princess Nike?" Esmerelda asked. Was this Nike stuck up? Esmerelda hoped not.

"No, she prefers if you call her Nike."

"Oh," was all that Esmerelda could say, since, seriously, how are you supposed to answer or say something to that? Esmerelda looked down into the black abyss that was the air shaft. Slowly and carefully, she lowered herself in untill she was just holding on with her hands. Esmerelda closed her eyes and let go. A split second later, she was falling.

x.X.x.

Gregor watched as Esmerelda lowered herself into the airshaft. Besides battling giant rats and getting into freaky situations, this was by far his least favorite part. Gregr always hated heights, and he figured that he always would. Gregor jumped in. he felt the prescence of falling and he saw another faint person's outline beneath him. Now he was just tired of falling by now. "Nike? Can you catch me?" he called out.

"My pleasure," a voice purred. He saw another outline of a bat swoop beneath him and then rise. he found himslef in front of everyone. "We will be arriving in Regalia shortly. Please do not hang on to my sides too hard," Nike said. But gregor hardly noticed. He had forgotten how nice flying was. The wind rushing by him, the beating of the bat's wings, the steady rise and fall of them. Gregor didn't just enjoy flying, he embraced it.

x.X.x.

"Are they arriving soon?" Luxa demanded.

"Yes, my queen," someone answered.

"Good," was all Luxa said. She barely trusted herself to talk, she was so happy. Gregor was coming back! She was stunned. She had planned a surprise for the Overlanders including a big feast that she knew her bond, Ripred, would greatly enjoy.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda like flying. It was much different from falling. Although she wasn't a big fan of heights, she enjoyed this. Esmerelda felt as if she were on the very top of the world! Though they were anything but the top.

When Esmerelda first saw signs of Regalia, she figured her eyes were playing tricks on themselves. It was a faint glowing light at the end of a long tunnel. When they finally got nearer enough to see the magnificent city, she was speeshless. The city was full of high buildings that ended with spirals. It was the most beautiful city Esmerelda had ever seen! They landed on a giant platform on top of what Esmerelda figured was the palace. A voice called.

"Gregor!" The owner of the voce was a girl with almost translucent skin. Her hair was silvery blond and she wore a golden circlet. Esmerelda figured this was-

"Luxa!" Gregor shouted.

"I am so glad to see you again! I was afraid you had moved to, ah what is it, Virginia," Luxa said.

"No, we didn't move to Virginia, but my mom wouldn't let me or my sisters come back down here," Gregor answered.

"Lizzie, both Ripreds would be in the Code Room, and Temp would be in the kitchens," Luxa told Lizzie and Boots. They ran off. Luxa noticed Esmerelda. "Who would this be?" Her shining eyes suddenly turned cold. Esmerelda took a step back.

"Oh, this is Esmerelda she lives next door to me," Gregor replied.

"And why is she here?" Luxa's voice was as cold as her eyes. Esmerelda knew that she was the boss around here for sure.

"She's here because I think she has a connection with the Underland, and the new prophecies," Gregor said.

"And she is your 'friend'?" Luxa asked. Esmerelda was as close to running to Nike, jumping on her back and going back to the Overland by this point.

"Luxa, she's just a friend," he told her. Luxa's eyes bacame warm and she smiled. Esmerelda felt a lot more comfortable.

"Oh, excuse me, greetings, Esmerelda."

"Hi-Greetings," Esmerelda said. What was she supposed to say to a queen? Esmerelda smiled back.

x.X.x.

"Luxa, i think we should see the first prophecy now," Gregor suggested.

"I agree, Gregor." Luxa turned a corner and briskly walked down the corridor. Gregor new she was taking them to the Prophecy Room. They got to the wooden door and Luxa opened the door and walked in. Gregor and Esmerelda followed. Gregor didn't notice anything different about the room. It seemed normal. Then he saw Esmerelda and Luxa looking up at the ceiling and he gazed up. On the ceiling were words, the words of the first new prophecy.

"I was in here just yesterday morning and noticed something weird. There were words on the ceiling. The prophecies don't seem to have any names, either," Luxa said. Gregor heard Esmerelda mutter something.

SECRETS LIE WITHIN THE RATS' TOWN,

COMMON RATS OF GREY AND BROWN,

ALL TURN TO RATS OF SNOW,

NOW COMMON IN THE WORLD BELOW.

ONE RAT RISES TO THE TEST,

MORE POWERFUL THAN THE REST.

HE HIMSELF WILL TRY AND RULE THEM ALL,

UNDER HIS COMMAND, OUR LAND WILL FALL.

WILL WE LOSE THE UNDERLAND?

MOST RATS WILL FOLLOW HIS COMMAND.

MOST WILL THINK HE HAS WON,

EXCEPT ONE.

ONE MIDNIGHT BLACK RAT WILL HELP SAVE US ALL,

SHE HELP STOP THE FALL,

BUT WILL SHE HERE US CALLING,

AND HELP OUR LAND FROM FALLING?

WILL THE LIGHT OF LIFE BE SHOWN?

THE RAT WILL NOT HAVE TO DO IT ALONE.

CALL ANOTHER OVERLANDER, JUST BARELY A TEEN,

WILL SHE SHARE THE THINGS SHE'S SEEN?

OUR PRECIOUS LAND DEPENDS ON HER,

THE WARRIOR, THE QUEEN, THE RAT WITH BLACK FUR.

"Yeah, this sounds like one of the things I wrote," Esmerelda said. Gregor heard someone come in and Esmerelda spun around.

"Greetings, Overlander. My name is Vikus," Vikus said. Gregor was happy to know that Vikus was still alive, although now he used a cane.

"Wait, I thought I was the Overlander," Gregor said confused.

"She is an Overlander, and so are you. It is but a common name we give to people that come from the Overland," Vikus answered.

"I'm Esmerelda, and according to gregor here, I have a connection to the Underland and these prophecies." Gregor couldn't help himself. The way everything was so serious about the prophecies and she said it so plainly. He laughed. Esmerelda and Luxa flashed him a look, and Gregor stopped.

"Nice to meet you, Esmerelda. Now if you three woiuld follow me to the Code Room, we can discuss this new prophecy," Vikus said. He walked out. Gregor, Luxa, and Esmerelda followed him.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda examined the beautiful room. There were arches and a name above the arches for the person who was supposed to be there. The ceiling was a dome shape and there were carvings on the walls. She noticed there was a sort of graph on the floor. She bent over to examine it and she heard someone walk up behind her.

"That is how the Tree of Transmission is most commonly seen," Luxa said.

"Esveryone, come gather, we must decipher this prophecy," Vikus called. Esmerelda calmly walked towrd where Vikus was standing, but something caught her eye. She screamed. In one of the arches, there was a silohette of a giant rat...

Duh duh DUH!!( i luff exclamation marks!!) Who do you think the rat is? If you are smart and didn't skip any parts, you should know. Please reveiw. thnx.


	4. Chapter 4

Esmerelda the Overlander

"Omigod! What the heck is that! A mutant!?" Esmerelda spazzed.

"Well, excuse me! I do have a name, you know! Here I am waiting for Vikus and you start screaming your head off!" the godly rat said. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Ripred!" Gregor said.

"Hello, Warrior. Who is your spazzy little friend?"

"Ripred! She is not, what is it, spazzy! She is just not used to seeing giant rats!" Luxa scolded. "This is Esmerelda. Gregor thinks she has a connection with the Underland."

"Speaking of little friends, I brought the only black rat," Ripred said lazily. He flopped on the ground. Another rat's outline could be seen in the arch. "Come on out, Nightcatcher."

"Black rat? Y-you mean like the one in my prophecy?" Esmerelda asked timidly. _Omigod. I'm talking to a giant rat... _

"Your prophecy? Since when has a prophecy been an Overlanders?" Ripred asked accusingly.

"I wrote it," Esmerelda said matter-of-factly.

"Nightcatcher! Get out here!" shouted the rat. The outline moved and a samller rat came out of the archway. She was pure black, head to toe, except her eyes. They were green. She looked like-

"Does she not look like a rat version of Esmerelda?" gasped Luxa.

"Yeah, she does!" Gegor said. But neither Esmerelda or Nightcatcher were listening. They were staring at each other. _She really _does_ look like a rat version of me. _

"Hey," Esmerelda said.

"Hi," Nightcatcher said.

"Greeaaat. Monosyllable words! This group is going to be awesome!" Ripred said sarcasticly. He got back up. "I'm going to lunch."

"Ahem," said Vikus. He ws coming back through the door. Esmerelda hadn't even noticed he had left. "I guess we better decide what this prophecy is about."

"The first line, 'Secrets lie within the rats town,' " Luxa said.

"Well, it means there's secrets in the rats' town. Pretty simple," Esmerelda said. "It's not hard to figure out. Well, maybe 'cause I wrote it, but really."

"Ah, yes, I wasn't expecting the person who wrote these would be here. I am very glad that she is. Would you tell us what all of it means?" Vikus asked.

"Okay. 'Common rats of grey and brown/All turn to rats of snow/ Now common in the world below.' means that the normal, non-white colored rats will turn to white. Since there are no more white rats for about a thousand years, they will all turn to white. Except Nightcatcher and the other rat. The white will be common for rats here. 'One rat rises to the test/More powerful than the rest/ He himself will try and rule them all/ Under his command our land will fall/Will we lose the Underland?/Most rats wil follow his command/ Most will think that he has won/Except one,' means that one rat that won't turn white will be evil and try to rule the Underland. He will create a reign of terror-"

"Sounds like a certain white rat," Gregor said. Esmerelda frowned and looked down.

"Yes, it is like the Bane. He will create a reign of terror-" Luxa began.

"No. It's more than just that," Esmerelda said quietly. Everyone's eyes grew huge. Why did she have to dream these things? "Once he has conquered the Underland, he will go to the Overland and..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Luxa gasped.

"Go on with the prophecy, Esmerelda," Vikus said calmly, but there was a look of worry behind his eyes.

"The 'except one' part means...well, kind of like our group. 'One midnight black rat will save us all, /she will help stop the fall/But will she hear us calling/To help the Underland from falling?/' Nightcatcher will help us, but will she join us?" Esmerelda asked. Everyone turned and stared at Nightcatcher. Very slowly, Nightcatcher nodded. Everyone went back to looking at Esmerelda. "'Call a new Overlander/Just barely a teen/ Will she share the things she's seen?/The Underland depends on her/ The Warrior, the Queen, and the rat with black fur,' means...well, I guess me. This prophecy isn't that hard to figure out. I just turned thirteen, so I'm just barely a teen. And-" Esmerelda paused and gulped. "-E-everyone is counting on us." It took awhile for it to sink into the others.

"Wait, what's the part about the 'Will she share the things she's seen?' part?" Gregor asked. Esmerelda sighed.

"I have dreams and sometimes they come true. Not always quickly, but most of my non-crazy-non-impossible dreams come true. These were the first ones I wrote down in poems. But I woke up before I saw the end," Esmerelda said timidly. _Now they're going to think I'm insane!_ She thought. Luxa looked at Vikus and he was astonished as she was. Nightcatcher just stared at her.

"COuld she be?" Luxa asked.

"It is very possible. Sanwhich lived a very long time ago," Vikus answered. _What the heck is going on?? _Esmerelda thought. Gregor suddenly looked surprised.

"But how? Sanwhich died here! She would live here!" Luxa exclaimed.

"Sandwhich's wife refused to go into the Underland with him, because she was pregnant. She stayed in the Overland," Vikus said. Gregor's eyes got larger.

"You don't think-" he started.

"Who is this sandwich? Esmerelda asked. This was getting really confusing.

"Sandwhich was the man who founded the Regalia and wrote the other prophecies," Luxa said. Esmerelda made an 'Oh'.

Vikus continued. "Every first born in Sandwhich's line has been a Seer, meaning the have the Sight. They always have black hair and green eyes. Although someone may have all of these character traits, they still can cannot be in Sanwhich's line. They must also see with their Sight through dreams. There are two tests that someone must take to see if they are in Sandwhich's line. Also, sometimes it skips generations."

"Wow. That's really confusing. Can I go to lunch now?" Esmerelda said. She and Nightcatcher got up, but Luxa took hold of her shoulder and pushed her back into her chair.

"What? We already deciphered the prophecy, and I'm hungry!" Nightcatcher whined.

"Yeah. What do you need us for?" Esmerelda asked. She was getting impatient and her blood sugar was low. Very dangerous time to be around her.

"I am lead to believe that Esmerelda is one of the ones in Sandwhich's line," Vikus announced.

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFIE!! (don't you just luff exclamation marks?!) I happen to enjoy ending chapters with cliff hangers. Sorry for shortness.

Esmerelda:Why did you have to tell the thing about Sandwhich's line so confusing?

Nightcatcher:Yeah.

me:BECAUSE IT IS!! Jeeze. Now get back in the story! How did you guys get out anyway?

Nightcatcher:You left the back door open again.

me:note-to-self; CLOSE BACK DOOR! But anyway, REVEIW PLEASE!!


	5. Chapter 5

Esmerelda the Overlander

DUH DUH DUH!! Esmerelda's in Sandwhich's line?? Find out...

* * *

Esmerelda stared in disbelief. Her and Nightcather's jaws dropped as what Vikus had said sank in. The room was silent untill Ripred walked in, smacking his jaws. As he noticed the strange silence, he stopped walking and looked from person to person, searching for an answer.

"You think...me?" Esmerelda asked. That was all her shocked self could say. Ripred laughed.

"What, Gregor here just dumped Miss Bossy for Esmerelda? This is gonna be good," Ripred snickered. Luxa flashed him a death glare, but Ripred didn't notice. Esmerelda took a step back and got her attitude back.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Yeah, suuuurre. NOT! Who-I mean what do you think you are?!" Esmerelda shot back. Esmerelda felt strange as the world seemed...more real, everything focused. Ripred imediatly stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Whoa, jeeze, try to make a joke around here and-" Ripred rolled his eyes back at her. Luxa had a sudden look of disbelief cross her face.

"This is not a joking matter, Ripred. We believe that Esmerelda is in Sandwhich's line, meaning to say that Sandwhich is one of her ancestors," Vikus said calmly. Now it was Ripred's turn to stare in disbelief at Esmerelda. She rolled her eyes again.

"Enough with the staring! We get it okay?" Esmerelda said as she crossed her arms. A voice that sounded a lot like Nightcather's asked inside her head, _Wow, what happened to that other side?_ Esmerelda ignored it. "How do you know who my ancestors are? _I _don't even know!"

"You would fit the description, would you not?" Luxa asked.

"Yeah..well I guess. Black hair...first born...getting the Sight in dreams...so what? I mean, I know that it's awesome to be a Seer and all, but Vikus said that people still couldn't be in his line, right?" Esmerelda asked.

"Well, there are still those tests. Are you willing to take them?" Vikus asked. Ripred flopped on the floor. Esmerelda noticed he had a bit of cream on his chin. He mouthed the words, "Did he dump Luxa?" Esmerelda, Nightcatcher, and Luxa all death glared him.

"Sure," Esmerelda said. A strong wave of calmness wafted through her like the wind blowing through the trees. Her vision went back to normal and she exhaled in relief. "What do you want me to do?" Ripred suddenly looked interested after his lazy vibe.

"Now, Esmerelda, you must answer truthfully. Do you feel like you've been here in a dream?" Vikus questioned. Esmerelda sighed. Then that little voice in her head that sounded remarkably like Nightcathcer asked, _You have, haven't you? _Esmerelda saw Nightcatcher watching her intently. "Yeah, I guess..." she answered after awhile.

"And, you have the Sight in dreams, do you not? That was the second test. You are officially the new Prophet," Vikus answered.

"More like Prophetess," Nightcatcher said. Vikus walked out along with Gregor. Ripred lazily dragged himself out of the room. All that were left were Esmerelda, Nightcatcher, and Luxa.

"How did you do that?" Esmerelda whispered to Nightcatcher. Luxa didn't hear them.

"Do what? I didn't do anything!" Nightcatcher whispered back.

"But I heard your voice clearly in my head! And I am _so_ not going crazy, here," Esmerelda's voice rised a bit more.

"Well, I did think you had been here before and I was concentrating on you," Nightcatcher said thoughtfully.

"I don't want us going insane. If this happens more than a few times more, we'll...tell Vikus," Esmerelda said. Luxa cleared her throat.

"I have something I must ask you," Luxa said. Esmerelda's and Nightcatcher's heads whipped apart from talking so close and looked at her.

"Yes?" Esmerelda asked. Luxa grinned and they began to walk towards the arched door.

"How did you do that to Ripred?"

x.X.x.

Gregor walked near Vikus and Ripred in disbelief. He hadn't gotten over the fact that Esmerelda was the new Sandwhich...which sounded kind of funny in his head. Her...as a food... Gregor looked at Ripred and saw that the X scar om hid face was slowly fading and the mark that made the X was almost impossible to see. Ripred's six inch long teeth shone in the torch light that lit the hallways.

"So, how _are_ you and the queen?" Ripred asked with a joking smile.

"Shut it, Ripred," Gregor spat back. Ripred looked mockingly offended.

"Oh, is the big bad Warrior mad at me?" he asked sarcasticly. "Is he going to go Rager on me and kill me?" His voice went back to normal. "Speaking of Rager, did you notice how Esmerelda's eyes got when she blew up at me?"

"Yeah, but...yeah. Don't dump that on her too! She's gonna freak out or something! And, what's the point in telling her if you're not particularly sure? Is that even possible?" Gregor asked. Ripred grinned his rat smile.

"Ohhh, so you do care about her? I just thought-" Gregor cut Ripred off.

"No, I don't. I would just find that stressful if she knew. It's been a trying day on her! If on the first night I found myself in the Underland, found out I was a Rager and a Prophet and I was needed to save the Underland, I would probably kill myself," Gregor said.

"Well, how come you didn't say anything when I said you dumped Luxa for her?" Ripred grinned knewing he had found a loop hole. Gregor blushed.

"I-I-I care about her like a friend-"

"Even though you just met?" Ripred asked. "Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Completely insane to me, but in this case-" The godly rat was once again cut off.

"Just shut up Ripred! I don't like her like that!" Gregor shouted. Everyone in the hall stopped walking and talking and looked at him.

"You've gone and done it now, boy. Meet me in the arena after lunch for some practice," Ripred growled as he stalked away.

x.X.x.

_What in Sanwhich's name is going on?_ Luxa wondered to herself as they all herd Gregor exclaim, "Just shut up Ripred! I don't like her like that!" Luxa looked at Esmerelda for an answer but she shrugged. Nightcatcher looked slightly amused.

"Yes, my uncle can be quite intense," Nightcatcher said. Esmerelda and Luxa stared at her.

"Ripred is your uncle?!" they said together. Nightcatcher smied and sighed.

"Yes, he is," she said. "What is for lunch, Queen Luxa?"

"Ah, what ever you shall like," Luxa answered.

"Good, my favorite," Nightcatcher said as they walked into the dining hall.

* * *

Sorry for shortness. Yes, I know, it seems pretty unlikely that Esmerelda would be a Prophetess and a Rager, but hey, this is a Fanfic. Hope you guys liked it though.

LRFOD:-sad face- no cliffie today.

me:Yeah, what ever. sorry to disapoint if you're one of those people who don't really like my stories. But, if you don't like them, then I have a question for you; why are you reading them? But the peeps who like muh stuff, then thanks!!-insert smiley face-


	6. Chapter 6

Esmerelda the Overlander

And, yes, for Prophe's sake, they will stop calling Esmerelda Prophetess.

* * *

Gregor groaned. Luxa had just informed him that Ripred and Mareth would be re-training him and training Esmerelda. In the same class. Him, Esmerelda, and Ripred. Not that he didn't like Esmerelda, she was nice, but if they were with Ripred, it would be torture. And Gregor wouldn't die. Or melt into the ground no matter how hard he wished. Crap. He strolled along the halls that he knew to be the way to the arena. He took his time and dawdled. Although he knew Ripred would get on his case for being late. He passed many maids and servants passing by, each with a smile or respectful nod. When he reached the arena, he found that Ripred and Mareth had already started with Esmerelda. She looked like she was doing okay. Very slowly, he made his way to the center where they were, dreading each moment of it...

x.X.x.

"I'm supposed to do what with the sword?" Esmerelda asked this guy named Mareth. She was totaly confused. It was almost entirely different than fencing.

"You are to wield the sword like this," Mareth said as he struck a stance, despite the problem that he had a prosthetic leg. Esmerelda copied him and found she did it right. "Good, very good. This whole class you have been doing remarkably well. Now it is Ripred's turn to train you. He should be there." Esmerelda calmly walked over.

"Well, Prophetess, you're on time," Ripred said. Esmerelda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you people don't remember, I do have a name. Stop calling me that," she firmly said.

"What ever. Ah, the great and mighty Warrior approaches. Why are you late? Been with Luxa?" Gregor shot him a look of pure venom.

"Why do I even need to be here?" Gregor asked. "I already know how to fight and echolocate-"

"Boy, unless you haven't notice the time pass, it's been a year since you've done any of that stuff," Ripred answered.

"Whatever," Esmerelda sighed. "What are we supposed to be doing? Because I have no idea. I just thought one of you two would be kind or patient enough to tell me," she said somewhat sarcasticly.

"Why are my students in bad moods? Hmm?" Ripred asked. "Gregor, had any recent break ups-"

"Ripred, just shut it," Gregor said behind clenched teeth.

"Now, in this class, you, Prophe-" Esmerelda cut him off.

"What did I say?! I liked it better when everyone actually spoke my name!" she exclaimed.

"In this class, Esmerelda, you will be learning echolocation and..." Ripred trailed off and Gregor and him exchanged looks.

"What?" Esmerelda asked.

"Er...nothing," Ripred said hurridly. "You, Warrior, you will be re-learning echolocation and Rager abilities." Esmerelda cocked her head to one side.

"What's Ragering?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"You'll see," Ripred said. He started walking back toward the palace.

"Now, what you need to do is that when we get to the cave, close your eyes and click your tounge," Ripred told Esmerelda.

"Are you serious? Echolocation? But I can't do echolocation! I'm a human Don't bats and like...dolphins do that?"she asked.

"That's almost exactly what Gregor said when I told him. Anyway, look. Gregor can do it, and a lot of blind people in the Overland have managed a small form of echolocation. Be warned, you might be thrown in a dungeon."

"What?!" Esmerelda screamed.

"It worked for the Warrior, it might work for you," Ripred said. They had reached the palace by then.

"Uh, okay, hmm...what is that word I'm searching for...uh, weird. Tell me about that Rager thing," Esmerelda said as she flipped her hair. Gregor suddenly stopped.

"Ripred, how come we didn't have to bathe?"

"Beacuse we're at peaceful times, remember?" Ripred remarked.

"But, not all the rat's could be fine with this," Gregor said. Ripred huffed.

"Boy, you sure are smart. Yes, not all the rats like it, but we have a strong enough army to keep them back," the rat answered. Esmerelda tapped him.

"Uh, you were about to tell me what being a Rager is," she said. Ripred nodded his head and they kept walking.

"A Rager is a born fighter. They can fight amazingly even without training," Ripred answered.

"Do you know any?" Esmerelda asked. She wondered if she could meet one to see what they were like. Ripred luaghed.

"You're walking with two of them," Ripred said. Esmerelda just stared at him.

"Really?" she asked. She wasn't expecting that. Well, she sort of guessed Gregor was one since he has to train for it, but Ripred? He looked so lazy all the time.

"Yes. Hard to believe, huh," Ripred didn't really ask. He just said it. Esmerelda smiled.

"Heh, yeah."

x.X.x.

"Where is Gregor?" Luxa asked a passing by servant.

"I do not know, would you like me to fetch him?"

"No, I will go myself. Go find Vikus and bring him here," she demanded and the servant scampered off. Luxa sat down, crossed her legs, and sighed. This was going to take a lot of planning for the trip. And how were they supposed to stop the rat? When would the rats start turning white? She had so many questions and no answers. That's when she spotted Nightcatcher running toward her.

"Luxa! You-you must h-hurry to find Gregor, Es-esmerelda and Ri-pred!" Nightcatcher panted.

"Why? What is so important?" Luxa asked.

"Th-th rats. We have spotted a few turning white already..."

* * *

me:Ohhhhhh jeeze. Great. Now the rats are turning white. The trippy is going to have to be planned faster, Luxa!

Luxa:Yes, I know. I have a lot on my mind right now...

Ripred:Like-

me:I'm trying to end this chapter, would you mind? Okay, another cliff hanger!! And I know it was short, sorry. And now, Esmerelda will finally stop being called Prophetess yay! Please reveiw!!


	7. Chapter 7

Esmerelda the Overlander

Sorry for not updating, but I had to go to camp for a week. Also, Gluxa fans, I luff yas, but I might make a love triangle and such...you will have to find out!! Anyways, here's the chapter!!

* * *

"What? Where? When?" Luxa jumped to her feet, her boring day slowly growing faster.

"On the outskirts of town. Their fur is turning whiter by the second. We must find the questers," Nightcatcher answered.

"I agree. Do you have any idea where they might be? We must head out at once," Luxa announced. Nightcatcher put a paw on Luxa's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. They were strangely like Esmerelda's...so bright...almost...hypnotizing...stunning. Luxa stopped herself from running all over the palace looking for them.

"Stop. There is more. It may be even worse than we thought..." Nightcatcher said.

x.X.x.

"Alright, that's enough spinning," Ripred's gruff voice rang through the empty tunnel as clear as a bell. Esmerelda watched as Gregor slumped exausted to the ground next to her. "That was good for the first time in a year." Esmerelda saw Gregor's eyes return to normal. She had been told by Gregor halfway through the class that her eyes had focused like his and Ripred's. She couldn't really believe him. When she asked why and he wouldn't tell her, she got mad. And not her usual mad, Esmerelda became furious and once again, her eyes focused, everything seemed more real. When she saw her reflection in a puddle, she knew what Gregor had said was true. It happened three more times and each time, Esmerelda had fought good...well, wonderful. She couldn't explain it. Esmerelda also felt distracted, not that anyone could blame her. Not only had she found out just yesterday that she was strangely connected to some city underneath the ground, gone there the next morning, found out she was a prophetess and had to save an entire civilization, had strange things happen to your eyes and talk through your head with a giant rat, and she felt...exhausted. Esmerelda pushed her thoughts away as an almost silent shuffling of feet startled all three of them. Ripred quickly doused a torch. The quiet sound came from the end of the tunnel, and Esmerelda strained her eyes to see, when she remembered her echolocation skills. They were gradualy coming along, and she could do it to some extent. She clicked her toungue and a silhouette of a rat came into view. She heard Gregor and Ripred gasp. The rat slowly came into the dim light, and she gasped too. In front of Esmerelda was a white rat.

x.X.x.

Gregor thought he had gone back in time. The white rat, the tunnel, and him. All they needed was his dead bond, Ares and they would be ready to reenact the worst day of his life. The memories came rushing back to him, he and Ares going in for the kill, the sense of being way to close, the Bane latching on to the bat's neck as Gregor plunged his sword straight into the rat's heart. The way they had all been linked together when the evil rat raked his claws against Gregor's flesh, the searing pain. Gregor's dismay as he watched his bond's lifeless body fall to the ground, the Bane pawing at the sword. It was all too real as Gregor saw the white rat stand in front of him. Yet, it could not be Pearlpelt, for he was dead. Who could this rat be? It seemed strangely familar... Gregor remembered the prophecy. Ripred's voice broke the silence.

"Lapblood? Ripred asked. The torch was relighted.

"Why are all the rats turning white?" Lapblood exclaimed. GFregor noticed she was almost all white, but something else was out of place, but he couldn't figure out what...

"Prophecy," Ripred grunted. He flopped on the ground.

"Another prophecy? By who?" Lapblood asked. She moved closer and sat down.

"Yes, another prophecy by this Overlander, Esmerelda," Ripred said almost lazily. Gregor stared at Ripred. Something was wrong. Ripred's fur was slowly turning white, starting at his head. The whiteness was creeping down Ripred's back, engulfing him. Ripred noticed the two Overlanders staring at him with wide eyes of shock and fear. Ripred looked back from Esmerelda to Gregor and then finally to Lapblood and something seemed to have clicked. His eyes grew wide with shock, but not fear, and when he spoke, it wavered. "The prophecy has begun." And as he finished his sentence, the door at the top of the stairs burst open and in the light was Luxa and Nightcatcher.

x.X.x.

"Okay, tell me, he's doing what?!" Esmerelda shouted. Luxa and Nightcatcher had told them the news of the white rats, and more. In the Deadlands where the rats who didn't support the peace were, was a golden rat gathering Regalia's enemies. He was rumored to be Pearlpelt's only living sibling. How he survived Snare's wrath, they did not know. He was destined to follow in his footsteps and finish what Bane had started. It frightened Esmerelda to know that she had foretold this. _I never got to finish my dreams thanks to someone cough my mom cough _she thought._ What would have happened if I did? _

"He is gathering rats to follow him in the Deadlands," Nightcatcher's voice answered in Esmerelda's head. Esmerelda was almost used to this by now, though she needed to see Vikus about it.

"Now where is that accursed council?" Ripred demanded.

"You need us?" a voice behind them asked.

x.X.x.

Luxa sat in her usual chair, in her usual manner, wearing her usual expression when she went to council meetings. She half listened to the council drone on and on about things. Luxa's mind wandered as she thought about the future, how things would be different. Three years from now, she would be 16, and rightful queen of Regalia. The thought both excited her and frightened her. She wouldn't have to listen to some boring council, let alone have one. She would-a voice of a council member startled her thoughts.

"Who would be going on this trip?"

"A trip? I have not heard of any trip! There is only to be a battle, as he prophecy says!" she exclaimed.

"But we must try and stop some of the rats that might be persuaded to join Goldenpelt's side!" the council woman shouted at her. Luxa's eyes flared as she glared at the council she hated.

"Fine," Luxa muttered. Shecrossed her arms and looked behind her.

"Then it is-" another council member started.

"Actually, there is only to be a battle! There wouldn't be a quest for anything, you retards! What the hell is wrong?! Don't you know that!? It won't matter! Goldenfur, or whatever, will still have an army, no matter what! I happen to know this!" a voice shouted. Luxa whipped back to face the people in the meeting and found that Esmerelda had risen from her chair and was staring angrily at the council. Though the council had no idea what "retards" or "hell" meant, they got the idea anyway. She saw Ripred looking slightly bemused and Gregor staring at Esmerelda with shock. Luxa did not know what the words meant either, but she could tell they were more powerful and rude than "creepy" as Gregor had used on the first journey. The council members stiffened and Luxa approved of Esmerelda's bravery.

"And what is your importance, Overlander? Follow the Warrior through and entrance, or what not? No one of significance?" the head council woman demanded. Luxa knew the shock they would get when they found out who she really was. The apologies and such. Esmerelda's eyes flared with a deep fire and her eyes focused in a strange way.

"I happen to be someone of significance!" Esmerelda shouted.

"And who would that be? Please tell me the Warrior's spouse so the queen will not become that!" another council member shouted back.

"Look, I have no idea who you think I am. I am not Gregor's girlfriend, nor do I think I ever will be. Not that I care. No offense," Esmerelda added to Gregor. Luxa guessed that she herself, Luxa, was Gregor's "girlfriend". Gregor had also gone defensive too.

"She isn't my girlfriend! Jeeze, people!" he too was standing up. The council all glanced at each other.

"Anyways, I happen to be Bartholomew of Sandwhich's great-great-great-great-great...well, you get the point. Sandwhich is my ancestor, and I am the new prophetess!" Esmerelda said with a satisfied smile. The council members turned white with shock as Esmerelda crossed her arms, sat down, and looked at them with a impressive, impish smile.

"Excuse us," a member said. All of the council whispered to each other, and Luxa figurthe whole thing about "girlfriends" Luxa was disgusted. Did they really think they could break apart her and Gregor's love? Gregor sat back down too. Luxa noticed as she looked around the room that Ripred was sniffing about the air...and that Nightcatcher had also done the same, was now staring intently into Esmerelda's eyes. _Strange... _

x.X.x.

Esmerelda was having a conversation in her head. Not with herself, but with Nightcatcher.

"_What do you mean, I like Gregor?! I don't! I like him as a friend!"_

_"No, you like_ _him more than a friend!"_

_"No, I think your nose is messed up."_

_"Well, either that, or he likes you..."_

_"What?! He loves Luxa!"_

_"What ever you say..."_

Esmerelda glared at Nightcatcher. As they stared into each others eyes, calmness swept over them, and Esmerelda's eyes unfocused. Very slowly, she sent back a message.

"_Sorry I blew up at you. My temper has been at the boiling point ever since this afternoon..."_

They both stopped glaring at each other.

_"You seem like a best friend I have never known."_

_"What does that mean, Esmerelda?"_

_"I feel like... you could really be a rat me."_

_"And you feel like a human me. It is like we have the same personalities."_

_"I agree."_

_"Do you know anything about bonds?"_

_"No..."_

_"A bond is someone, a rat or a bat, who you say an oath to to forever save each other, until you die. I guess now people can have two bonds, but it isn't common."_

_"Oh...kudos."_

_"What?"_

_"Uh...interesting? Cool."_

_"Okay."_

Esmerelda stopped staring at Nightcatcher. The council had ceased their hushed talking.

"You will be going on a quest to kill the rat without a war. In secret. You will be leaving tomorrow," they declared. Esmerelda's temper flared up, until she remembered that they wouldn't have to do anything. "And," they continued. "you will be trying to persuade the other rats to not go to Goldenpelt's side. Both Overlanders will need to find a bond. No rush, but it will be required of such highly important people." Esmerelda and Nightcatcher glanced and smiled at each other like they were best friends in middle school, about to pick partners for the big project. ((you know what I'm talking about...)) "You can bond with a rat, but you will also need a bat, as it is important. You may be dismissed." Esmerelda really felt like she was in school. The whole guidelines, dismissed part seemed like...class.Esmerelda walked with Nightcatcher out from under the stone arch, and faced a girl. She was a frail, nervous looking girl. Luxa and Gregor came up behind Esmerelda.

"Nerissa, how are you?" Gregor asked. Nerissa smiled and answered,

"I fare well. You?" Gregor nodded. Nerissa looked at Esmerelda. "Is this the new seer? In Sandwhich's line?" Esmerelda nodded too. "I am Nerissa, Luxa's cousin. I am a seer as well. How fare you?"

"I'm fine," Esmerelda answered. She was somewhat shocked of the strange girl's sudden appearance. Suddenly, Ripred came up behind the five.

"Overlanders, we must pack for the trip. Gregor, Esmerelda, this person will show you to your rooms where you will find everything you need. Pack your things, bathe. You will not be doing so for awhile on this journey." Ripred gestured to a servant on his right. The servant bowed and began walking down the hallway. Esmerelda followed and Gregor followed her.

x.X.x.

Gregor watched Esmerelda's hair swing back and forth as she walked down the hallway. It was so shiny and silky looking. It shone in the torch light and her eyes glittered. Gregor was gazing at her as he followed her to their rooms. He noticed how she stood up straight and walked briskly down the hall. Her hair fanned out behind her and-Gregor shook his head. He shouldn't be noticing these things! He was dating Luxa, and he loved Luxa. He couldn't be watching this girl he had just met! But yet...Gregor shook his head again. He tried to keep his mind on other things but his thoughts just kept going back to Esmerelda...They had reached their rooms. Gregor's was on the right side of the hallway, Esmerelda's on the left. Esmerelda opened the stone door and strode into the room. She shut the door behind her and the servant bowed once more, and then walked away. Gregor stood staring at the door. He was thinking of him and her back in the Overland, in Central Park with his friends Larry and Angelina. It was noon and the four were laughing and smiling and cracking jokes. His thoughts were interupted by a small voice in the back of his head. _"Gregor!" "What?" "Stop!" "But it's such a good thought!" "You love Luxa!" "I'm thirteen! I have three years before I'm sixteen and decide if I'm going to marry Luxa or not!" "Still, no cheating" "I 'm not cheating!" "I'm just saying..." _Gregor opened his own door and walked into his room, arguing with himself.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda flopped on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The beautiful carvings and tapestries made her feel more important than she thought she was. _"Stupid! Saying that I think I never will be Gregor's girlfriend! 'Cause I won't!" "How do you know? " "Yeah...that doesn't make sense." "So how do you know you can't be with Gregor? You know you want to" "Okay, that is sssooo not me. Nightcatcher, what the heck are you doing?!" "...I thought if I convinced you that-" "What?! That Gregor likes me?! I only like him as a friend! I've told you that!" "Whatever. See you at dinner...by the way, it's a fancy dinner and you'll find stuff in your closet. Bye."_ Esmerelda flipped herself up. She went to another door that she figured was the closet and opened it up. There was a silver-ish long dress. All the clothes in here seemed to be a silver color, light and silky. Esmerelda found her bag at the bottom. She pulled it out, slipped on the dress, and pulled out her hairbrush. Her hair was going to need a lot of brushing, by the looks of it. Esmerelda sighed and began to comb her hair.

x.X.x.

"Is the dinner ready?" Luxa asked. Aservant had come through the door with news.

"Yes, the arena is ready for the party as well. Who will be attending?" the servant asked.

"Everyone in our city," Luxa replied. She smiled.

"I will spread the word," the servant said as she bowed and ran down the hallway. Luxa knew that this was a big celebration to welcome back the Overlander and Esmerelda. She was excited and nervous, having to tell her whole city about the prophecy. But she knew it would be worth it.

x.X.x.

Gregor looked at his bed with the clothes on it. He randomly picked something out and was about to get dressed when the door burst open and Ripred came in.

"What is it?" Gregor asked. Gregor noticed that Ripred was all white now.

"The dinner is fancy,so you will be needing this, boy," Ripred said. He pointed to a pair of clothes on the bed. "Goodbye. Don't forget to tell the queen hi from me...unless you'll be talking to someone else tonight," Ripred remarked with a smirk. He was halfway out the door when Gregor exclaimed,

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, you know...I know you like her."

"As a friend," Gregor insisted. He knew his lie wouldn't fool Ripred for one second. He was right.

"That won't fool me. The way you were so quick to declare that you don't like Esmerelda is suspicious. And remember, rats can smell love." And with that, Rired walked out the door and stalked down the hallway. Gregor reached for the door handle to close the door when Esmerelda's door opened wide. Gregor stared at Esmerelda. She was in a long, flowing dress and her normally straight hair was slightly wavy. Her green eyes sparkled and she looked stunning and Gregor couldn't help but stare. His thoughts of her came rushing back to his mind. She smiled and walked in the direction of the dining hall. She whipped back around and waved and then turned a corner. Gregor was still staring where she had just been. He heard a laugh behind him and Gregor looked. Ripred hadn't gone away at all, and had been watching him the whole time.

"Just as I said before, rats can smell love."Gregor glared at Ripred and turned around to go in his room. Gregor slammed the door behind him.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda reached the dining hall and Nightcatcher's voice spoke.

"_Hello!"_ Esmerelda realized that Nightcatcher was actually talking to her out loud and she answered her greeting. Just as Nightcatcher was about to answer, she stopped. She was staring right over Esmerelda's shoulder. Esmerelda turned around to see Ripred, all white at this point, walking in. He sauntered over to where Nightcatcher and Esmerelda had been talking and was smiling in a secretive way.

"I think the Warrior has something he needs to tell you..." Ripred said.

"Omigod. How many times do I have to say that we're just friends?! We just met!" Esmerelda exclaimed.

"That's not what I saw..." Ripred smirked, turned, and walked away to the giant table full of shrimp in cream sauce. Esmerelda looked at Nightcatcher for an explanation. Nightcatcher shrugged. Esmerelda felt a a tug on her dress to see Boots.

"Hi! Hi you!" Boots giggled. She too was in a somewhat fancy dress. "I'm a princess! See? I am all dressed up!" She twirled around. Lizzie came up behind Boots and smiled. Boots continued to twirl and twirl until she became so dizzy that she fell over. "I know a secret, a secret, a secret! I know a secret about you!" Boots pointed at Esmerelda. "And Gregor!" Boots giggled again. Lizzie looked at Esmerelda with a huge smile.

"I like your dress!" Lizzie exclaimed. Esmerelda smiled back at the nine-year-old girl.

"Yours is pretty! Pretty like mine!" Boots cried. She got back up. "See?"

"Yep, I do, Boots," Esmerelda said.

"I be back! I'm gonna see Temp! He a big bug!" Boots wandered off into the now crowd of people. Lizzie motioned for Esmerelda to lean in. She did.

"I really do know a secret. Do you want to hear?" Lizzie asked. Esmerelda nodded her head, thinking it wouldn't be that big.

"Gregor likes you," Lizzie whispered. She giggled. "Ripred told me." Esmerelda tried not to look astonished.

"Did he?" Esmerelda said jokingly.

"Shh..." Lizzie said. "Don't tell Gregor that I told you, okay?" Lizzie asked. Lizzie suddenly stared at someone behind Esmerelda. "Gotta go bye!" And without another word, Lizzie disapeared in the crowd. Nightcatcher had gone. _Great. Now I'm alone. _Esmerelda thought. She turned around and found herself face to face with Gregor.

* * *

Yay! Greggeh like Esmerelda! Gluxa fans, please don't kill me! I beg you! Okay, just to let you know, nothing super disgusting is going to happen, and if you thought that, then...

YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE SICK MIND!!

No really, nothing gross will happen...

Esmerelda:I hope.

me:Okay. Review please! This was sort of a long chapter. Whatever. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Esmerelda the Overlander

Okay, I want to apologize for spelling mistakes in all of muh fanfics, ok? My spell check was all messed up. So hopefully, now it will work. Thanks. Like I said before, Gluxa fans, DON'T KILL ME!! I'm just a girl from where I live doing regular things. Also, I don't own any song Flo Rider did, or the Jonas Brothers. If you think they're cheesy, fine. My cousin made me put it in. Also, when I say her eyes focused and then unfocused, I mean the whole focus-more-then-go-back-to-normal thing. Okay? Get it-got it-good. Now on with the story.

* * *

"Uh, hey," Esmerelda said nervously. This was an awkward situation...and position..."What's up?"

"Nothing much," Gregor answered casually, but Esmerelda could tell he was staring at her. "What about you?" Esmerelda laughed.

"That's the exact thing my friends and I would say on IM...good times, good times..." Esmerelda trailed off. Gregor laughed too.

"Where did you move from? I never asked."

"Oh, a small town. Great Barrington, Massachusetts. Near Albany. Very small. My friends and I would walk around town, got to this really awesome candy store, go for lunch at Subway. We were close, and school was awesome," Esmerelda stopped. She forgot that Gregor liked her as more than a friend and tried to not frown. Gregor pulled over two chairs and Esmerelda sat down. "I remember on the last day of fifth grade I got sick with a fever and went home early...I never got to say goodbye to my friends. But the next year, my friends were so overjoyed to see me and we had IMd all summer. But that was years ago. I always travel to Virginia to see my family. Yep, it was great there. I just don't know how school will be...if I ever survive to make it back to the Overland..." Esmerelda finished her sentence in a whisper. She wasn't sure if she would get killed in the battle. And then how would she even survive school? She would be the new kid...again. For like, the sixth time. It wasn't going to be easy.

"We'll survive. I have and I've been in five prophecies and I'm right here!" Gregor tried to reassure her. Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's you. I am me, and me doesn't think I'm gonna make it," Esmerelda said. She half smiled. The people in the crowd began to dance, or sit down. It was a lot less crowded now. Lizzie bounced back from the crowd with the strangest boy Esmerelda had ever seen. He was green eyed, dark haired, but had the Underlander's light skin. Lizzie grinned at the sight of Esmerelda and Gregor sitting together.

"Hi!" Lizzie chirped. "This is Hazard. He is Luxa's cousin! This is Esmerelda, Gregor's new gi-"

"Hey, Hazard," Gregor cut Lizzie off. He smiled and so did the little boy.

"C'mon, Gregor. You should go dance!" Hazard said. He pulled on both Esmerelda's and Gregor's hands. The movement made their hands brush each other and Esmerelda's heart stop. What was Gregor thinking right now?

x.X.x.

"C'mon, Gregor. You should go dance!" Hazard said with a smile. He pulled on both Esmerelda's and Gregor's hands. The movement made their hands brush each other. Gregor could feel himself blushing and he looked at Lizzie's eager face. She had set this up! His sweet, shy, seemingly innocent little sister!

"How 'bout not?" Gregor asked nervously. He was more comfortable dancing with Luxa and he remembered that when he and Luxa were dancing that he first found her pretty. It made him feel guilty inside and his heart felt as if it had hit reality. He was dating Luxa, and she was the queen. He was now liking Esmerelda who didn't know that he liked her. This was insane. He noticed Esmerelda staring at him. Did she know? Gregor hoped not. Then again, Ripred probably had shouted it to the world by now.

"Fine," Hazad said. He turned to leave but Lizzie pulled him back.

"No, really, why don't you two dance? Just as friends, I mean. Gregor knows the dances they do here!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Uh, I forgot them, Liz," Gregor answered truthfully. The only one he could faintly remember was the one where you lifted your partner up and stuff. He glanced at Esmerelda who seemed to be oblivious to the whole conversation, and muttering something under her breath.

"...apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, with the fur,the whole club was lookin' at her..." Esmerelda muttered. Gregor bursted out laughing and everyone around him looked at him, including Esmerelda who had stopped her singing/muttering.

"S-sorry," Gregor said, laughing. Esmerelda turned back to staring in the distance and Gregor leaned over to see what she was staring at. She was staring at nothing. Gregor held back his laughter as he heard her say,

"Every time I think I'm close to the heart, of what it means to know just who I am I think I've finally found a better place to start, No one ever seems to understand...I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be that you're not that far? You're the the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me..." Gregor knew this to be from a movie that Boots loved. Every time the music video came on, she would sing along. He actually listened to what it was saying for the first time. Suddenly, Boots came up.

"Hi you! Ooh! I know that song!..." she began to sing along. By this time, some of the Underlanders began to hear Boots and Esmerelda and were listening to them. A girl came through the crowd and came over next to Esmerelda.

"What is the song you sing? Will you teach us?" Gregor thought Esmerelda would protest, but she and Boots got up, and went to where the band/orchestra was.

"Uh, this is a song from the Overland...I guess," Esmerelda said breathlessly. She opened her mouth to sing and as the first real notes came out, the Regalians were silent. Esmerelda's voice was beautiful! It filled the room and some of the Underlanders began to pick up on the words. Boots was right beside Esmerelda the whole time, enjoying every second of the attention. When the song was done, Boots began to sing another song, her little voice echoing. Esmerelda suddenly joined in. Gregor felt Lizzie come up next to him and whisper in his ear,

"You should sing the other part, Gregor." Gregor just loked at Lizzie with an expression that clearly said, "No way." They listened and when that was over, Esmerelda and Boots stepped away from the stage and Esmerelda came back. Gregor looked over at her and smiled, and Esmerelda smiled back.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda looked at Gregor as she made her way back through the Regalians. As she came closer, Gregor saw her and smiled, and she smiled back. She knew she was blushing with embarrassment. She quickly sat down, and Gregor was still staring and smiling at her. This was just wierd. She guessed she would confront him after the dinner.

But the time never came. As soon as the dance was over, they had dinner directly and she couldn't tell him there. At the end, she was surrounded by Ripred, Nightcatcher, Lizzie, Boots, Hazard, and a whole lot of other people too. There was no time. As Esmerelda was slowly tucking herself into bed, she quietly said, "Thanks" to no one in particular, and Nightcatcher's voice answered," For what?" Esmerelda smiled. Her thoughts could never be alone with Nightcatcher always there. "Just...for everything..." And Esmerelda drifted off to sleep...

X

Esmerelda awoke to her door bursting open and a certain black rat jumping on her bed.

"What's up?" Esmerelda finally asked. Nightcatcher stopped bouncing and frowned.

"Uh, the air?" Esmerelda laughed at her response. "What?" Esmerelda laughed again and then propped herself up on the bed. "You better get ready. We're leaving on that trip today..." Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"You mean the totally worthless, pointless one?"

"Yep..."

"Ugh..." Esmerelda fell back onto her pillow.

"You know the whole bond thing..." Nightcatcher timidly started. Esmerelda abrubtly sat up.

"Dude, we both know we're gonna be bonds," Esmerelda said with a smile. "Why say anything about it?" Nightcatcher laughed.

"You're right. Before we leave, we need to ask Vikus about the talking-head thing. Well, bye!" Nightcatcher walked out of the room. Esmerelda sat in her bed for a few minutes. She liked, Gregor, Gregor liked her...she wasn't surprised. She pulled out her notebook and flipped through the pages untill she got to one. She read it aloud.

TWO OVERLANDERS, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

FIND EACH OTHER, TOGETHER THEY'LL FIGHT

AGAINST SOME BAD, BUT TOGETHER THEY'LL BE

THROUGH SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, YOU SEE

Esmerelda shivered. She was thirteen, and she already wrote who she was going to marry. _That is just wrong, Esmerelda. Wrong!_ She smacked herself. Then, very hesitantly, she ripped out the page and tore it up. The pieces gently drifted to the ground. Esmerelda, satisfied, got out of bed and got ready.

x.X.x.

Gregor looked at the things he had brought. They seemed good. He looked around his room and something caught his eye. On the wall next to the bed, were words. He leaned in to examine them closer. He read,

TWO OVERLANDERS, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

FIND EACH OTHER, TOGETHER THEY'LL FIGHT

AGAINST SOME BAD, BUT TOGETHER THEY'LL BE

THROUGH SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, YOU SEE

Gregor reached for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the words down. Then, in a blink of an eye, the words faded and were gone.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda took her bag full of everything and walked out the door of her bedroom. Gregor was coming out of his room, and they stopped as they closed the door.

"Gregor, I know-" Esmerelda started.

"Hello, love birds, how are we?" Ripred interrupted. He came prowling down the hall. Esmerelda was about to open her mouth to protest, but then saw Ripred. Ripred raised his...place where eye brows should be if he had any. "Not protesting? I always knew you two would end up married." With the whole poem thing a few minutes ago, Esmerelda couldn't help herself.

"Married?! Seriously, you just met me yesterday. How would you know?" Esmerelda exclaimed.

"Heh...maybe...a poem of some sort?" Ripred muttered for only her to hear and the godly rat walked away. "Don't just stand there! C'mon!" he said loudly enough for all of them to hear. Esmerelda and Gregor followed reluctantly. Gregor stayed behind Esmerelda the whole time and Ripred kept giving a backwards glance. Esmerelda tried to ignore it. They finally reached the arena wear a whole crowd of Regalians were waiting for them. Esmerelda was having second thoughts about the whole quest-fighting-giant-rat-thing. Who wouldn't? Esmerelda was feeling sick to her stomach, and the butterflies in her stomach had increased. Luxa was standing in front of the crowd, telling them something that clearly worried them. Esmerelda had some things that worried her, and not all quest related things, either. Why was Gregor still staring at her? She had ripped up the piece of paper...maybe prophecies didn't work that way...oh dear god no. They reached the place where the bats were ready to take off. There were four of them; one for her, Nightcatcher, Gregor, and Luxa. She went to a random bat in the line and stood by it. She realized Gregor was no longer staring at her, but the black bat he stood by. Sadness seemed to sweep into his eyes, and they clouded over. Esmerelda wondered why. Nightcatcher came up to a bat on the other side of Esmerelda and winked.

_"What?"_

_"I told Luxa about the bonding thing. Uh..what was it you said...-"_

_"Kudos? Yeah, kudos."_

_"Yeah." _Nightcatcher glanced slyly from Esmerelda to Gregor a few times. Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

_"Nightcatcher, Gregor doesn't really like me, it's just because I wrote this poem about something and he does. I ripped the poem up, so he shouldn't like me as more than a friend now. Okay?"_

_"Whatever...that's not what I was going to ask anyway. Has Queen Luxa found out that he liked-"_

_"Nightcatcher! Jeeze, lady! I already told you! He never really did, and I'm glad I ripped it up! I don't want to force someone to like me like when-"_ Esmerelda slapped her hand over her mouth. Nightcatcher stared at her...well, she was already, but this time she really stared at her.

_"'Like when' what?"_

_"Nothing. I. Didn't. Say. A. Word,"_ Esmerelda said quickly. She broke eye contact with her future bond.

"Oh, come on, Esmerelda! Tell me what happened!" Nightcatcher shouted out loud. A few people near them just looked at Esmerelda and Nightcatcher.

"Oh, uh...I accidentally dropped my...soup bowl. Sorry, that was last night," Esmerelda answered truthfully. That had really happened during the supper. The few Regalians went back to listening to their queen. This time it was Nightcatcher's turn to roll her eyes. Esmerelda made a 'Shhh'ing sign. She mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later...maybe." Nightcatcher's answer exploded in Esmerelda's mind, and her ears were ringing.

_"Why not now? We can communicate telepathically for some weird reason! Tell me!"_

_"No! I don't feel like it!"_ Esmerelda looked at the bat that was standing next to her and realized with a jolt that it was Nike. "Oh, hey Nike!" She left out the "what's up" part.

"Greetings, Overlander," Nike purred back. Nike looked at Gregor to Esmerelda.

"Omigosh! I don't like him! Jeeze, what do people think? Seriously!?" Esmerelda shouted. Gregor looked at her...and kept looking at her when everyone else had stopped. _Stop looking at me! I ripped up the prophecy!! _Esmerelda thought. He didn't. Esmerelda turned back to Nike. The black and white bat looked taken aback.

"That was not what I was going to ask you, nor do I know what that means. I was merely going to ask you how you have come to know the Warrior. But if you would not like to answer, then fine." Esmerelda felt herself blush.

"I'm sorry, I just feel very paranoid these days, and...I'm really sorry," Esmerelda apologized. Nike nodded her head.

"You are forgiven, Esmerelda," Nike answered.

"Well...actually, we just met. Like, wow..." Esmerelda stopped. Nike tilted her head to one side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, we just met yesterday morning. I feel like it's been longer. Anyway, do you have any idea what we're going to be doing on this worthless trip? 'Cause I don't really get it..." Esmerelda trailed off.

"I do not. Why do you not go ask Vi-" Nike was cut off by Gregor who walked up. "Greetings, Warrior."

"Hey, Nike. Hey Esmerelda. Can I talk to you for a second?" he addressed Esmerelda. Esmerelda looked quickly at Nightcatcher, and the rat was concentrating on her, and Esmerelda knew at once that Nightcatcher was with her.

"Uh...-"

"Okay," Gregor held her hand and pulled her through the throng of people, toward the palace. Esmerelda trailed her other hand behind her towards Nightcatcher and mouthed the words, "Help me!" The calm voice inside Esmerelda's head, now nervous, answered,

_"I'm with you. Hold on..."_

Gregor led her back to the palace doors and drew her inside the magnificent halls.

"Aw, darn it. Now I have to walk all the way back to the arena again," Esmerelda joked nervously. Gregor just glanced at her and stopped walking. He started to pull his backpack off and search through it. He found the piece of paper he had been looking for and held it up. Esmerelda gasped. On the top of the paper were the words, 'TWO OVERLANDERS, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT'. Esmerelda tried to look like she had never seen that prophecy before, but she wasn't sure if she was failing, or succeeding. She hoped she was suceeding.

"I don't know what this is, but I found these words on the wall of my bedroom. When I wrote them down, they faded away. I have no idea what this means," Gregor said. Esmerelda shook her head. He didn't seem to know it was her who wrote it. Esmerelda planed to keep it that way. Gregor shrugged.

"I'll bring it on the trip, maybe later we can find out what it means," and, still holding Esmerelda's hand, he led her back to the crowd of people in the city.

x.X.x.

Gregor wondered what the poem meant. There are a lot of Overlanders that get married, but fight against evil...? It didn't make sense. Gregor lead Esmerelda through the crowd of people and back to the bats. The bat he would be riding was Ares's little sister, Silina, and they shared the same emotions about Ares. Silina was almost exactly opposite from her brother. She was fun loving, happy, and wore a smile on her face at most times. Unlike her brother, she had a white splotch on her chest. Gregor liked her so far. Gregor saw the tops of the other quester's heads, and ran over to them. They reached the bats and Gregor quickly let go of Esmerelda's hand.

"Are you ready?" Luxa asked. Esmerelda nodded and got ready to take off.

"Why isn't Vikus gong with us? At least for a day or something," Gregor questioned.

"It is normal for Vikus to go with us for a short period of time, but this time he cannot. He is still recovering from a relapse some time ago. But he wanted me to give you this." Luxa handed Gregor a rather large scroll. Gregor turned to fly when he saw Esmerelda slap her head. Nike screamed in unexpected pain as Esmerelda banged her head on her back. Nightcatcher just stared at Esmerelda. _This is going to be a wierd group..._

x.X.x.

Esmerelda stared at the scroll in Gregor's hand and realized she had forgotten to put it in her bag. It was too late now. They were ready to go on their quest and she wasn't about to hold them up. She slapped her self and then banged her head on the surface she sat on. Unfortunately, the surface happened to be Nike's back and the bat cried out. Esmerelda quickly remembered she was on a at and began to apologize.

"Omigosh, Nike, I am so sorry! I really-well, I'm really sorry!" Esmerelda pleaded. Nike rubbed the place on her back with her claw and Esmerelda slid off.

"It is fine, I know you did not mean it to hurt me. You probably have other things on your mind t the moment," Nike said. Esmerelda got back on carefully.

"Mount up!" Luxa announced. The crowd of Regalians watched them in amazement and Esmerelda felt herself blush. Luxa gave a signal and all at once, the eight of them rose up, and headed for a cavern.

x.X.x.

"They must be stopped!" Goldenpelt roared. The 500 rats that had joined him so far were cheering below him. Goldenpelt was sitting on a ledge, far above the rats, and they could see him clearly. "So tonight, we will take them!"

* * *

Oooooh...another cliffie!! Hooray! I wonder what will happen...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Esmerelda the Overlander

Hello!! Another chapter!! Yay! So...R&R please!!

* * *

Esmerelda felt the darkness of the tunnel consume her, and they walked through their fifth tunnel that day. They lit two torches, as flashlights weren't enough. Esmerelda was already over the whole quest thing and just wanted to go home. Ripred had told her to practice her echolocation, but so far, it had been nothing but a flop. She could hardly do it! Esmerelda knew she was never going to master echolocation, mainly because (1) she didn't listen and, (2) she just really didn't care. Esmerelda suddenly remembered something, as Nightcatcher asked inside her head, _"When will this end?"_

"Hey, Luxa!" Esmerelda waved her torch in front of her.

"I am behind you," Luxa's reply came. Esmerelda turned around and kept walking…backwards.

"I have a question," Esmerelda began.

"And I will have an answer." Esmerelda's heart gave a pang of sadness. That's what her mother had always said. Esmerelda swallowed the lump in her throat and continued.

"Do you know anything about telepathy?" she asked.

"I have only known it when Sandwhich could communicate with his bond without talking," Luxa answered. Esmerelda rolled her eyes. _Great. Another connection with this crazy man. _"Why do you ask?"

"Uh, Nightcatcher and I can do that..." Esmerelda didn't really know what to say. It all seemed too much for her alone, being a Seer, talking through her head... Esmerelda heard Luxa gasp.

"Then, when we get back, you too will be bonding, if you would like," Luxa said. Esmerelda nodded and then remembered that they were in dim light. Esmerelda turned back around.

"Sure." All of a sudden, the bats' all jerked their heads up.

"What is it?" Gregor asked.

"Rats," Silina answered. "Many, many rats..."

x.X.x.

Goldenpelt could feel his heart beating, every deep breath of his and his comrades. He could smell the questers, hear them, almost taste their blood upon his lips. He personally would rip out both the queen's and the Warrior's throats. They were the important ones. But there were two more, by the smell of it. An Overland girl and a rat. They had no importance of his. He would let his army kill all of them, leaving no trace. They would consume the bodies. He felt them draw closer, a whisper. He motioned for his rats to attack.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda drew her sword rather clumsily. She felt embarrassed as Gregor and Luxa drew theirs expertly. Luxa whispered to get on their bats. They were at the end of the tunnel and Esmerelda felt relieved. She got mounted Nike and they were off. Quite suddenly, an army of rats burst out of a tunnel on their right. She spotted a rat with golden fur, fur more bright than Luxa's bond's. His teeth were bared and he lunged for Silina. The bat swerved right in time. Goldenpelt ended up in catching his claw on Nightcatcher's bat. The bat pulled and yanked to get it's wing free, but Goldenpelt was latched on. He reached up to grab the bat's throat, saliva dripping from his mouth. The bat screeched. Esmerelda knew she should say or do something, but she couldn't. The sight was too horrifying. The invasion of rats underneath them, snatching at every chance they got. Esmerelda found her voice and screamed,

"Jump!" Nike dived for Nightcatcher as the rat launched herself off of the bat. Nike caught Esmerelda's future bond and Nightcatcher landed with a thud. As quickly as the small fight was over, the quickly it ended. The bats had found a way out of the tunnel. Esmerelda turned away as the last glimpse of the rats disappeared. Goldenpelt was angrily munching on the dead flier, hate and rage flaring in his eyes. Esmerelda turned to her panic stricken friend, who lay gasping on Nike's back. Esmerelda stroked Nightcatcher's head. That night, all of the questers fell into a fitful sleep...

X

Esmerelda woke up to find herself in the dark. Everything here seemed to be peaceful and quiet where they were. What had woken her from her sleep? Then Esmerelda heard breathing, a shuffle of feet. Esmerelda's blood ran cold. _What is that?_

_Excuse me? _What_ is that? _What_? It's Nightcatcher! And you take a long time to wake up... _Esmerelda relaxed at the sound of the black rat's voice...well, thought. The others stirred slightly as she got up, but stayed asleep.

_What do you want?_

_You have to take the next shift with me._

_What?_

_I said you have to take the next shift with me! To watch over where we camp!_

_I got that. But how come it feels like morning to me?_

_I don't know. It feels like morning to me too. Should we wake the others up?_

_...Nah. I don't know how grumpy they can be. I'll find that out later..._ Esmerelda heard Nightcatcher laugh. There was a pause.

_So...what was it you were going to tell me? About the Warrior? Hmm?_ Esmerelda shook her head, even though Nightcatcher didn't see her.

_Why did I agree to tell Nightcatcher everything?_

_Because we have a special bond!! Jeeze, would you tell me already?_

_Okay, fine. But you can't tell anyone! Unless I allow you to, because not that I own you, but it's my secret and-_

_Esmerelda, just tell me. No stalling._ Nightcatcher's voice in Esmerelda's head was very firm.

_Okay, fine. When I was writing all of those poems slash prophecies, I wrote one that immediately came to my mind. It was about these two important people that were Overlanders, and they were in the Underland fighting against like...I don't know..._ Esmerelda thought it would be ridiculous to say 'evil'.

_Go on..._

_So yeah, and I brought my notebook with me but I ripped the page up so it would be gone. _Esmerelda realized something that startled her._ Oh crap, do you think that one would show up in Regalia too?_

_I don't know...I guess if you wrote it. _

_Oh sh-_

_But you said you tore it up?_

_Yeah._

_Maybe if you destroy the original, the copy in Regalia would be gone!_

"Yeah..but that doesn't make sense because Gregor wrote it down. I don't even know how he did!" Esmerelda said aloud. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her say,

"I can help you with that." Esmerelda and Nightcatcher moved closer together out of fear.

"Who are you?" Esmerelda asked. She hoped it wasn't another rat army.

"What? Use your echolocation to find out who I am!" Esmerelda reconized the voice.

"Ripred?" Nightcatcher asked.

x.X.x.

Gregor woke up to the sound of talking. It sounded like...Esmerelda and Nightcatcher and...Ripred? Gregor didn't make any noise as he listened to the conversation.

"...sent me on the trip..."

"Oh that's...greeeaattt. My...castic uncle with me...quest..." Gregor couldn't hear them very well from where he was. He moved a little closer.

"Okay, why are we talking in the dark?" Esmerelda asked.

"You two were before by the looks of it," Ripred said.

"Yeah but-never mind. Tell me how he got my prophecy." Gregor heard Ripred 'Shh' them.

"We were never talking about it," Ripred whispered urgently. "Yes, I have come to help you on the trip. Now lets move! Wake up the others," Ripred commanded in his regular voice. Gregor quietly moved back to where he was sleeping as he heard Esmerelda and Nightcatcher groan and go to wake them...

x.X.x.

Esmerelda sat in a circle with all of the questers eating bread and some sort of beef jerky-ish kind of thing. They had a few torched lit and Gregor had a flashlight.

"When do we leave?" Ripred questioned Luxa. They finished up their last bits of food.

"Now," Luxa replied in a queenly manner. She stood up.

"We have a problem," Gregor said. He looked at all of them. "We have three bats, and two rats without a flier."

"I will be going on Nike with Esmerelda," Nightcatcher announced.

"But you-" Luxa bagan.

"It's okay. All three of us discussed it and Nike can handle Nightcatcher and me fooling around. Also, it will be so much more fun now," Esmerelda replied. The three of them went back to talking.

"But can she hold both of you?" Luxa asked. Luxa waited patiently as Esmerelda didn't hear her. "I said, can she hold both of you?" Esmerelda's head jerked up and she looked at Luxa.

"Yeah, that too." Esmerelda went back to talking with Nightcatcher and Nike as the others discussed other plans for stuff she really didn't care about. "So, you can hold us, right?" she addressed Nike.

"Yes," came Nike's reply.

"Aren't you Queen Athena's daughter?" Nightcatcher asked.

"Yes, I am," Nike said.

"Shouldn't you be listening or something? I don't really care but you're a princess. Next in line to the throne..." Nightcatcher said.

"I should, but it does not concern me, therefor I am fine." All of the Underlander talk was beginning to hurt Esmerelda's head. Their conversation was broken up by Luxa saying,

"Mount up!" Nike spread her wings and Esmerelda and Nightcatcher climbed on.

X

They flew...and they flew...and then they flew some more. Esmerelda became bored long ago, and was talking with Nightcatcher through telepathy.

_So you're saying maybe Gregor saw it?_

_Yes._

_okay, thats probably true. But how come someone else didn't see it?_

_Someone else _did_ see it, though._

_Oh yeah. Ripred. Whatever. Do you want me to tell you what happened a llooonnnggg time ago? With the whole boy liking thing?_

_Yes! Tell me!!_

_Okay, whatever. So in fifth grade my friends and I were messing around in class and_- they were interrupted by a glimmer of something. The torches had reveled something below them. And that something had been a white rat.

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!! What will happen now? And do you really want to find out what Esmerelda was going to tell? Not that I care really, since it kind of really did happen but-I MEAN...never mind. I hoped you liked it. I know, the little fight was short, but at least you got one! Yay!! Please review! Luff yaz!


	10. Chapter 10

Esmerelda the Overlander

Hello, UC fans who read this! I know traveling to other peoples dreams is probably magic but hey, some medicine cats in Warriors can do that! Right? Good. R&R pwease!

* * *

Luxa signaled in for a landing. All of the fliers gracefully swerved back around and landed. Gregor swung his flashlight back and forth and nearly hit Esmerelda in the head. A sudden question interrupted Gregor apologizing to the Seer.

"Hello? Who is there?" the voice called out. Gegor and Luxa put their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Show yourself," Luxa commanded. They heard a small noise and into the light came a full white rat. "What is your name?"

"Dreamwhisper," the rat replied.

"That's a strange name…no offense," Esmerelda said quickly. Was this rat good or bad?

"I was named Dreamwhisper for a reason. While I dream, I can visit other peoples dreams.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers or..." Gregor began. Esmerelda listened closely. Traveling in dreams? And she thought she had strange abilities…

"Yes, she was supposedly killed on year ago in the War of Time. Her name, is Twithctip."

x.X.x.

Gregor was stunned. What was it that Dreamwhisper had said...supposedly dead?

"I was looking for her when you flew over me...what are you doing in the Deadlands?" Dreamwhisper asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Luxa said, eying the rat.

"Like I said, I was looking for my sister," the rat replied.

"How do you know Twitchtip is alive?" Gregor heard Esmerelda ask.

"I have been in her dreams many times. She tries to tell me where she is, but she is always interrupted and is woken up. You cannot visit the dead's dreams. What are you doing here?"

"We're on a quest for a prophecy," Luxa replied plainly. Dreamwhisper nodded.

"Ah, a new prophecy? We don't have any word out in the Deadlands," Dreamwhisper said.

"Are you against the peace of the Underland?" Gregor asked. The white rat shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. I have been banned like my sister, and I am searching for her. That is why I have not gone to Regalia or the Fount." Gregor grabbed Luxa's arm and pulled her over.

"What?" the queen whispered.

"She can come with us," Gregor whispered back.

"What? We already have too many people as it is."

"But she can see into the other rats dreams! She can also...find Twitchtip!" Gregor was exasperated. He wanted to find the small scent seer. Luxa nodded.

"That will be allowed, and Dreamwhisper will be riding with you and Silina if she would like to come. Aurora nor Nike can hold much more," Luxa replied. She walked back and Gregor followed.

"Dreamwhisper, would you like to come with us?" Luxa questioned the rat. Dreamwhisper looked up from her conversation with Nightcatcher and Esmerelda.

"That would be nice, but I really need to find my sister," she replied.

"We are traveling to the rats' place. You might find your sister there." Dreamwhisper brightened at those words.

"If I find my sister, that would be wonderful," Dreamwhisper said. "I will come with you on your trip."

x.X.x.

Esmerelda argued with Nightcatcher.

_Just tell me what happened!_

_Not right now, okay?_

_Fine, whatever. So what do you think about Dreamwhisper?_

_The other white rat? She seems cool..._

_It's kind of disturbing that she can visit our dreams..._

_Yeah. How do we know if she's there? _Nightcatcher shrugged.

_Beats me..._

Nightcatcher ended their conversation and the rat broke eye contact. The questers rode on with silence, as they traveled deeper, and deeper into the Deadlands. Esmerelda turned to Nightcatcher to continue their conversation, when Gregor and Silina flew up beside them. Esmerelda quickly closed her mouth. Gregor smiled at Esmerelda.

"Hey," he said. Esmerelda couldn't help herself. She smiled back at him. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Esmerelda replied. "What about you?"

"Same here. I have a question; what is this trip about? I mean, is it worthless?" Esmerelda wondered if she should really say what she was thinking.

"Uh...the truth? No," she replied plainly. Gregor sighed.

"The council is pretty stupid," he said. Esmerelda felt very tired at this point. Her eyes felt like lead and she fought to keep them open. The young Seer was half awake when Luxa signaled to go in for a landing. Nike landed softly and Esmerelda and Nightcatcher got off. The questers set up their camp. Esmerelda fell asleep just as she hit the pillow...

X

Esmerelda found herself in her apartment building in New York. She was standing outside, near the steps, and she gazed at the scenery around her. The grass in Central Park was dead, the buildings crumbling, the land dry. The trees had toppled down, and the roads falling apart. Esmerelda ran down the stairs. She searched the city, for a living soul, a sound, but found nothing. Dead bodies littered the roads, and nothing stirred. Esmerelda sat down in the middle of Central Park, the dead grass crunching underneath her. A sudden sound startled her and she stood up and whirled around. Behind her was the white rat known as Dreamwhisper.

"What are you doing here?" Esmerelda asked. "And what is up with New York?"

"I have traveled to your dream," the rat answered. "New York City along with the rest of the world is dying." Esmerelda starred at her.

"What?!"

"You are seeing the end of the world. No one has told me, but I am guessing you are a Seer?" Dreamwhisper asked. Esmerelda nodded.

"Interesting...I have never been in a Seer's dream before. It is strange that you and Sandwhich have had the same sort of dream..." Esmerelda still starred at her.

"This is the end of the world?" Esmerelda asked faintly. Dreamwhisper dipped her head.

"I believe it so, since it has been told by Prophets," Dreamwhisper answered. Tears formed in Esmerelda's eyes.

"This is it? This is what it will look like?" she said quietly, the sadness building up inside of her.

"Yes." A single tear slid out. "Now, I suppose you would like to get out of this nightmare?" Esmerelda looked up from staring at the ground.

"You can take me into other peoples dreams?" she asked. The white rat nodded and swiped the air with her paw. The sky turned black, and everything was dark...

X

Eserelda found herself in a school. She walked around, and couldn't find anyone.

"What's up?" she asked Dreamwhisper. The rat smiled. "Whose dream am I in?" Still the rat smiled.

"You are in...Gregor's. Now I must go. I know what will happen, and you will want me to be gone. Good-bye!" Dreamwhipser answered.

"Wait! What will happen when either me or Gregor wakes up?" Esmerelda asked nervously.

"Oh, you will be you, Gregor himself. Now good-bye." and with that, the rat swiped her paw, and disappeared. Esmerelda wandered a bit more, and found two kids her age.

"Esmerelda! Hey, gregor needs you!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah! He said to find his girlfriend!" the boy agreed. He took a puff from his inhaler. "He's in home room!" Esmerelda took one step and found herself outside the door of "home room". She opened the door and walked in. She saw Gregor and smiled. He smiled too, and kissed her...

* * *

DUH DUH DUH! Okay, if you SO didn't like that one, tell me and I'll replace it. If you did, great. And remember it's a dream, and there's that poem, so it's not foreals. Kkas? So yeahs.


	11. Chapter 11

Esmerelda the Overlander

Me:Hey muh ppls! I guess I'll just go with that chappie before, so…yeah. Sorry if you hated the last chapter. I'm also sorry for all of the mistakes -clenched teeth- that my compy didn't pick up on. -normal-I don't know if you people liked the last cliff hanger or not, but what ever.

Esmerelda:I can't believe you wrote that!

Me:…you know you like it.

Esmerelda:-blushes-…yeah? So? I wasn't the one dreaming that!

Me:what ever. Heres the chapter!!

* * *

Esmerelda stirred. She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and saw Luxa shaking her awake.

"What?" Esmerelda groaned. She didn't need to deal with this right now. She needed to figure out the end of that dream! Esmerelda rolled over.

"You must wake up. It is your turn to watch the camp," Luxa replied. Esmerelda groggily got up and stretched. She checked her watch. In Overlander time, it was three in the morning. Esmerelda saw Gregor being shaken awake by Ripred.

"Whatever." Esmerelda slowly got up and walked to where the fire was. Gregor came over and sat next to her. She could tell he was embarrassed by his dream.

"Okay, why the heck did you do that?" Esmerelda asked in a hurrid whisper. Even though it was awkward, Esmerelda did sort of like it. Maybe just a little. Gregor looked surprised.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed. Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"Gregor, I was in your dream. You didn't kiss a dream me, it was the real me," she said. Gregor gave a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Dreamwhisper came into my dream and then made me go in your dream. Then these two kids told me to go find you and-wait. One of the kids said 'Gregor's girlfriend'..." Esmerelda looked at Gregor. For the first time, Gregor looked alarmed.

"You mean...but..." he was speechless.

"You're the one who dreamed it, not me," Esmerelda protested. A minute of silence went by. "Gregor, I know-"

x.X.x.

Gregor was astonished. He had kissed Esmerelda in his dream? Not one his brain made, but the real one? That wasn't good. But he still somewhat liked the idea of it...to some extent.

"Gregor, I know you like me. Lizzie told me that Ripred told her," Gregor heard Esmerelda say quietly. Gregor's cloud nine feeling was suddenly replaced by anger toward Ripred.

"He told Lizzie to tell you?! That is it! I've had it with Ripred!" Gregor exclaimed. Esmerelda looked shocked. She leaned back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Chill," she said. Gregor noticed she wasn't...making fun of him like any other girl at his school would have done...except Angelina, but that was because Angelina was his friend. Gregor sighed and calmed down. He noticed Esmerelda take a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and look curiously at them.

"Why'd you bring those?" Gregor asked.

"I didn't mean to, they were already in my backpack!" Esmerelda laughed. She put them on, and then slid them up onto the top of her head, in a beach-girl way. Her hair and the glasses clashed perfectly, and the sunglasses seemed to shape her hair in a way Gregor had never seen. ((obviously, he's only known her for a few days...)) "So anyways, I know. But aren't you in love with Luxa?" Gregor sighed. He felt torn.

"I did, and do, but-I don't know. I have three years until Luxa and I are sixteen, and she gets married and becomes queen," Gregor answered.

"Wow. She has to get married at sixteen? Rough..." Esmerelda replied jokingly, and seriously. How has she able to make a joke out of anything? Gregor laughed.

"Yeah. I love her know, but three years is a long time."

"It would really suck if I had to get married at sixteen," Esmerelda said thoughtfully. She gazed into the darkness. "You know? Whole dating college experience gone..." she smiled and giggled. "Like that would ever happen to me. I would never pick to get married at sixteen." Gregor nodded.

"Yeah..so...all I know-" he started.

"Is that you pretty much know nothing? Yeah, I figured that out for myself a looong time ago. I just go on with my regular day, and see where life takes me." She turned to Gregor and smiled. Gregor saw the faithfulness she had in these words, burn deeply in her eyes. "Life and fate, they're weird things.." Gregor agreed with these words. Esmerelda leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Just friends," she reassured him.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda saw Gregor as a friend...sort of. She didn't see him in the way he saw her, but she liked him as a friend...and maybe a little bit more. But inside, Esmerelda knew that it was because of the prophecy. _I need to get that prophecy away from him!_ Esmerelda thought. The prophecy! The thing that was practicly ruining hers and Gregor's life! She needed to destroy the thing. _I never thought that I would be able to say the future, and then have it happen! _Esmerelda was used to the unexpected changes of nature, and had grown to like them.

Esmerelda and gregor stayed in their position for a few minutes, until Esmerelda reached for her backpack and pulled out her notebook. She had to tell about the end of the world.

x.X.x.

Gregor leaned over to look at what she was writing. It seemed to be a poem of some sort. Gregor sat normally again. _Is she writing another prophecy?_ The word 'prophecy' hit his mind like a bullet. Prophecy! The short prophecy Gregor found in his room came to the Warrior's mind. It was strange that in the Underland it would mention two Overlanders. It wouldn't concern the Underland, unless-Gregor realized what it meant. The only two living Overlanders that were important to the Underland were Esmerelda and himself! Gregor needed to look at the prophecy again. The warrior reached behind him to his back pocket and grasped-nothing. He craned his neck to see if her had missed it, but the piece of paper with the prophecy on it, was gone.

x.X.x.

Goldenpelt sat in his cave, his blood shot eyes scanning the cracks in the wall. Commanding an army to take over the Underland was hard work. Goldenpelt sighed. A moment later, his general, Bloodclaw, walked in. The white rat bowed.

"What would you like, Bloodclaw?" Goldenpelt growled. The golden rat was impatient.

"I bring news of the questers," the one named Bloodclaw answered.

"News? Is it really worth it?" Goldenpelt asked.

"Yes, sir. About the Overland girl and the rat. Not only have two rats joined them, one of them is King Ripred," Bloodclaw sneered when he got to the Peace Maker's name. "And the other new rat is Dreamwhisper, the one we banished six months ago. The Overland girl seems to be important." Goldenpelt combed his fur with his razor sharp claws, clearly looking bored with the news until now.

"Go on."

"Yes, we have found out that she is the new Seer, and coming from the line of Sandwhich, the prophet. The rat traveling with her on her bat doesn't seem to be white. Strange, don't you think?" Bloodclaw asked.

"If that is all, Bloodclaw, I must ask you to leave. I have battle plans I must think out," Goldenpelt said in a stern voice. The rat standing across from Goldenpelt smiled slyly.

"One more thing; the Warrior seems to fancy the Seer." Bloodclaw said this slowly, knowing he was revealing important information.

"Well isn't that just precious?" The golden rat smiled evilly. "How...convenient."

x.X.x.

Esmerelda quickly hid the paper in her backpack as Gregor turned his head to see where the paper had gone. Esmerelda felt guilty about having to take it, but she felt even more guilty for writing it.

Esmerelda put her head on Gregor's shoulder and sighed. Unexpectadly, Gregor put his arm around Esmerelda's shoulder. _Just friends..._

x.X.x.

Goldenpelt watched greedily from the shadows on a ledge. The Warrior and the Seer...defenseless...unaware...unable to react fast enough if his army attacked. Perfect. They were caught up in their own little world, distracted.

"Perfect," the rat hissed. Goldenpelt started back to his cave, fifteen more miles into the Deadlands...

x.X.x.

"You know what?" Esmerelda asked. Gregor turned to her.

"What?" he questioned.

"Who ever named the Bane and his brother, wasn't good at picking names..." Esmerelda giggled. Gregor laughed too.

"Yeah. Pearlpelt, Goldenpelt. Not very creative by my standards. It was probably Snare." Esmerelda stared at him.

"Uh, who?" Esmerelda questioned. What kind of name was Snare?

"Their father. Their mother died to save Pearlpelt when he was a pup," Gregor answered. Esmerelda could tell that memories were rushing to his mind at the moment.

"What happened to the others?" Esmerelda asked. Weren't there lots when a rodent had kids? She knew the Overland ones did at least.

"Snare killed them all. Except Pearlpelt." Esmerelda's heart sank. Snare already sounded merciless. Cruel, horrible, sinister. What kind of sick, disgusting father would kill his own kids?

"Then how do you think Goldenpelt escaped?" Esmerelda questioned. If Snare was as horrible as Gregor said, he wouldn't leave two pups alive. Gregor shrugged.

For the rest of the watch, the two sat in silence. The time came for them to switch places with two others, and Esmerelda got up. The Seer walked over to where her future bond lied, looking totally at peace. Esmerelda gently shook Nightcatcher.

"Wake up!" Esmerelda whispered. Nightcatcher's eyes flew open.

"I was never sleeping."

"What?" Nightcatcher stared dreamily into the fire.

"You and Gregor are just adorable. Good thing you got the-" Esmerelda cut the black rat off.

"You stayed up and watched me and Gregor? Why?" Nightcatcher shrugged.

"Oh, I got to go watch over camp! Bye!" Nightcatcher scurried to the fire next to Nike. Esmerelda exhaled deeply. Sometimes Nightcatcher just got on her nerves. Esmerelda lied down where she had been sleeping, and quickly fell asleep.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda sat in a dark cave. Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't see. Esmerelda felt around for something, anything, and found only air. Suddenly, she felt fur. On a wall, a torch flickered to life and what Esmerelda saw, startled her. In the same room with her, was Nightcatcher, Luxa, Nike, Silina, Aurora, Ripred, and Gregor. They seemed to be trapped in a cage made of stone. Esmerelda heard a scurrying noise and turned around. There, looking through the bars, were eyes. Eyes that belonged to a golden rat...

* * *

Yeah, I guess this is one of my shorter chapters. Since none of you really said you didn't like last chapter (the story line), I just went with it. So yeah. Hope this was better than last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Esmerelda the Overlander

I know that Pearlpelt's mother named him. I didn't want to diss the rat who died to try and save her pups. That's just cruel.

And, sorry for short-ishness. If you think this was...not as good as some of my others...tell me! Cuz I'm having second thoughts about this one...

I would also like to say, that the whole battle thing-y will be said (sorta) in slow motion.

* * *

Esmerelda stared at the glowing yellow eyes on the other side of the bars. They blinked once, twice. Suddenly, the golden rat roared, shaking the whole cell. Small rocks fell from the ceiling rained to the floor, pelting the questers. Esmerelda realized that Dreamwhisper was no there with them. Where was she? The cell continued to shake, and Esmerelda stared into the cold, merciless yellow eyes...

X

Esmerelda's eyes snapped open. Above her, a pair of eyes stared into her own. The eyes blinked once, twice. Esmerelda shrieked.

"Esmerelda, jeeze! I was just trying to wake you up!" Esmerelda realized these eyes were green like her own and warm.

"Nightcatcher?" she asked in a small voice.

"Uh, der, Esmerelda! You were tossing around and muttering. Then you screamed and I'm surprised you only woke up Gregor!" Nightcatcher exclaimed. Gregor had sat up and was looking at the two.

"Oh," Esmerelda again said in a small-ish voice. If it was Nightcatcher, why did she feel so...uneasy right now? And that's when Esmerelda spotted it. A pair of yellow eyes, gleaming from the shadows...

x.X.x.

Gregor jerked awake. He had heard a scream, and it sounded like Esmerelda. He sat up and looked at where Esmerelda and Nightcatcher were talking. Nike stared at them as well. They talked for awhile, and then Esmerelda's eyes grew wide with fear, and she screamed. Gregor looked wildly around for what ever was clearly frightening her and Nightcatcher, who had found the thing instantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a pair of yellow eyes.

The Warrior jumped up, and grabbed his sword. Nike had fluttered over to Nightcatcher and Esmerelda, and they were getting on her back. AT the same moment, a golden rat jumped out at Gregor, teeth bared. Three other rats joined him. By this time, Silina, Ripred, Luxa, Aurora, and Dreamwhisper had woken up. Ripred, Dreamwhisper, and Nightcatcher lunged at the rats, Luxa had leaped onto Aurora and was trying to get the golden rat away from Gregor, and Silina had flown over to him, grabbing him just in time as Goldenpelt landed exactly where Gregor had been only moments ago. Gregor swung his sword in the direction of Goldenpelt, missing the huge rat by a fraction of an inch. The rat roared and took a swipe at Gregor, catching his arm with his razor sharp claws. Gregor felt the pain sear through his left arm, and the warm blood pour out of his wound. Gregor shouted in pain.

Behind him, Luxa had beheaded one of the rats, and Ripred and Dreamwhisper had left another one bleeding fearfully. The rat lay gaping on the floor, giving short, strained breaths. The huge golden rat, realizing that these questers were tougher than he thought, called out to the other rat,

"Bloodclaw!" And the last rat retreated from his fight with Esmerelda and Nightcatcher. Goldenpelt's eyes now filled with hatred as he took one last blow at Gregor. Gregor saw the rat go for his head as he turned around. The massive paw connected with the side of Gregor's head. The pain went through his head, and the force of the blow sent him falling off of Silina. The rat had already disapeared into the darkness. Silina dove to catch the unconscious Warrior.

x.X.x.

Luxa watched as Gregor received the blow from Goldenpelt. She saw Gregor fall off Silina and Silina just barely catching him. Luxa didn't know if she was screaming or not. She didn't know what would happen now...

x.X.x.

Esmerelda's mouth went dry. She heard Luxa scream, but Esmerelda incapable of speaking. The world seemed to have held it's breath as Gregor fell, caught by Silina. Nike, Silina, and Aurora came in for a landing. All of the questers rushed to Gregor.

x.X.x.

Gregor's body felt heavy. Gregor couldn't move and his arm and head hurt. They seemed almost unbearable. Gregor quickly tried to remember some basic things;where he was, who he was, who was his family, how old he was. He remembered them all. He let out a sigh of relief, and he heard movements and sounds. His eyes flickered feebly when Gregor tried to open them. After what seemed like eternity, Gregor opened his eyes.

x.X.x.

Esmerelda was relieved. Gregor had opened his eyes and was looking at all of them. As soon as Silina had landed, they had bandaged his arm and carried him to his bed.

"Thank Sandwhich!" Luxa breathed. She hugged Gregor.

"Well, boy, we need to get traveling soon-" Ripred's brusque voice was cut off by Esmerelda.

"Ripred! He just woke up from unconsciousness! you can't expect him to get up and start traveling!" Esmerelda exclaimed in disbelief. Did he really think Gregor was going to do that? All of the girls looked at Ripred. The Peace Maker narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Ripred said menacingly. Esmerelda crossed her arms and glared at Ripred. "You can be extinguished, and you can't beat me."

"You can't kill me! I'm a VIP! A Seer in Sandwhich's line! Kill me, you kill Sandwhich's line!" Esmerelda argued back.

"Ripred threatened me all the time when I first came because Ripred-" Gregor started. Ripred gave the boy a look. "-wasn't sure if I was the warrior or not." Esmerelda smiled and shook her head. She leaned down and hugged him.

X

After hugging Gregor, Esmerelda sat by everyone else. Ten minutes past. No one was paying attention to her any more. She quietly snuck to her backpack, and pulled out the paper with the prophecy. _Do I really want to do this? Yes! You do! _And very slowly, Esmerelda ripped the paper...


	13. Chapter 13

Esmerelda The Overlander

Hello, ppls! Yeah. All I wanted to do was say hi. You can skip this part and get on with the story.

* * *

Esmerelda took the pieces of ripped up paper, and threw them into the fire. Quickly, she hurried back to where everyone else was. The rest of the questers were huddled around Gregor's bedside. Except Ripred. He had dropped out of the group. The rat was lounging on the otherside of where they were camping. His tail flicked irritably. Esmerelda changed direction and walked back to the fire.

X

Esmerelda sighed as she walked in circles around the oil fire. The had been there for four days! She sat down next to Nightcatcher.

"So what do you want to talk about?" NIghtcacther asked. She too seemed bored out of her mind.

"Like when we're going to leave, maybe?" Esmerelda said. The Seer was getting irritable.

"Mount up!" they heard Luxa call. Nightcatcher smiled in relief and got up.

"Looks like now, my little human friend," the rat joked. Esmerelda ran over to Nike.

"Where are we going now?" Esmerelda asked.

"Farther into the Deadlands..." Nike replied. Esmerelda exchanged glances with Nightcatcher.

"Okay..." Esmerelda and Nightcatcher got onto Nike's back and the bat got ready to take off. Luxa looked around at all of them, and then signaled to fly. All three bats took to the air, and Esmerelda had almost forgotten what it felt like to fly. SHe turned around and looked at Nightcatcher after thirty minutes.

"I'm bored now. What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you have in that notebook of yours?" Nightcatcher asked, disregarding the question. Esmerelda shrugged.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Nightcatcher asked. Esmerelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Here, just look through it," Esmerelda answered. She turned back around and stared blankly straight ahead. _I am so bored._ Esmerelda sat cross legged and head in her hand. She saw Luxa and Aurora in front of her.

"Luxa!" Esmerelda called. The future queen turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where are we going? I know we're going farther into the Deadlands and all, but...what are we supposed to be doing again?" Esmerelda asked. It still made no sense to her. Why wouldn't the council just listen to her?

"We are supposed to be rallying rats with us," Luxa called back. Esmerelda sighed again. This was never going to work...

x.X.x.

Gregor's arm was bandaged up and his head was aching a bit, but he was well enough to travel. Gregor still felt tired from the past two days, and fell into a deep sleep...

X

Gregor was in a tunnel. He was dressed in all black. He rode on a black bat, and at first, he thought it was Silina. Suddenly with a gut wrenching jolt, he realized it was Ares. Behind them was a huge white rat, thundering and gaining speed. Ares stopped short and said,

"Gregor, if it was not for you, I wouldn't be dead." Ares's tone was harsh. Gregor was stunned.

"What?" the Warrior asked. Ares flipped him over onto a ledge in the cave.

"I became your bond, and then I die. How does it feel, to know you let your own Bond die?" Ares screeched in Gregor's ear. Gregor was startled. "You let me die! You are the reason I am dead!"

"WHen you died, I felt like I had-" Gregor started.

"You're suffering is not the cost of my life! So for that you will die, Gregor!" the bat snarled. And Ares threw him off of the ledge. Gregor felt himself falling. He heard a faint voice, calling out, "Gregor...Gregor..Gregor..." The sound echoed around the cave. He saw the massive white rat open his jaws and the rat caught him. The massive white rat grabbed Gregor and shook him...

x.X.x.

"Gregor!" Esmerelda shouted. Man, this boy would not wake up! "Gregor! Wake the heck up!" She grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him. "Gregor!" Gregor's eyes opened.

"What?" he asked.

"The rides over! We're setting camp up," Esmerelda replied. "Luxa sent me to wake you up." Which was true. After hours of boredom, Luxa had finally decided to land. As soon as they had landed, Luxa had told Esmerelda to wake Gregor up.

Gregor started to get up. Esmerelda realized he was slightly shaking. Gregor got to his feet and walked towards the fire where everyone was eating lunch. He sat down between Luxa and Nightcatcher. Esmerelda fitted her way in between Dreamwhisper and Nightcatcher. Luxa handed her a sandwich.

"Thanks," Esmerelda said. She happily munched on her food. Luxa looked grim.

"What is it, Luxa?" Nike asked. Luxa swallowed what she had been eating.

"The fuel. We only have enough to last us another day," the future queen replied.

"What are we going to do? It's not like there's a convenient store right around the corner that sells fuel in the Deadlands!" Esmerelda asked. Luxa shook her head.

"I do not know what will happen now." Suddenly, they heard a pair of feet in the darkness. Everyone's heads shot up and looked toward where the sound was coming from.

"Greetings, all! I am he called Photos Glow Glow, and she is Zap!"

* * *

Yeah, I know. It was short and the fireflies popped up. So I wanted to see a little entertainment on the road. You can't blame me! Oh wait...yeah you can. So, if there's anything I did wrong, tell me please! I'd appreciate it! Thank you! -AudriTheOverlander


	14. Chapter 14

Esmerelda the Overlander

Hi people, sorry for the hold up. If anyone remembers this, yay! I must admit, it's been a long time. My computer crashed and it took forever to convince my mom to get another one. So here it goes! Hope it's still good...

* * *

Everyone that had been on the old quests stared at the two fireflies. Esmerelda, Nightcatcher, Silina, and Dreamwhisper gave questioning looks.

"So, how are these two important?" Esmerelda asked. Why was everyone staring at them? Finally, Nike turned to the Seer.

"It is a long story," Nike said.

"That's great, because we have a lot of time," Nightcatcher replied.

"Well, it all began on the Warrior's second-" the white and black striped bat was cut off by the Shiners.

"Uh, hello? We don't even get a proper greeting? Tsk, tsk," Photos Glow Glow said.

"Yes, not even a proper greeting! Do you think we are welcome here, Photos Glow Glow?" Zap asked. At this, Luxa jumped to her feet.

"Welcome, Shiners. Would you care to eat?" Luxa asked politely. You could tell the bugs were already getting to her.

"Would I!" Photos Glow Glow shouted. He ran over to where Luxa stood, looking around expectantly.

"Don't shout!" Zap screamed. She too ran over to where Luxa was standing. The poor girl was next to two screaming Shiners. Photos Glow Glow glared at Zap and the light at his rear turned red.

"Well who's the one who-"

"Enough!" Luxa cried. Esmerelda's ears were ringing and she wasn't even standing next to the two fireflies!

Esmerelda heard Nike mutter, "This is why I detest Shiners. Their insane love of food, and their arguing..." Esmerelda turned to Nightcatcher.

"These two bugs just made this trip a lot longer, didn't they?" Esmerelda asked her future bond. Nightcatcher nodded and Esmerelda sighed and put her head in her hand. Right now, all she wanted to do was go home. Go home, and not have to worry about all of this. Esmerelda heard a laugh and looked up.

"I could almost hear Boots saying, 'Sh! You too loud, Fo Fo!'" Luxa said. Again, all the old questers began to laugh. Luxa stood up.

"Well, that may solve our problem of light, but surely do we not have enough food for us and the Shiners?" Luxa asked.

"Do not worry, Zap is on a diet, figuring she is so fat!" Photos Glow Glow said. Zap flew at him.

"You will pay!"

x.X.x.

The nest morning, Gregor still couldn't believe it. Though the bugs were annoying, he had to remember how they saved his life in the Prophecy of Time. Gregor's face saddend as he remembered Ares.

"Well, anyway, can we get going? I'd like to try and find Goldenpelt, instead of him finding us," Nightcatched queried.

"Yes, I suppose we shall. Which one of you would like to light the way first?" Luxa asked the fireflies. They both stopped and stared at her before pointing to the other one.

"I nominate Photos Glow Glow!" Zap screeched. Reluctantly, Photos Glow Glow was ushered to the front by Luxa. Everyone got seated, untill-

"Wait a minute, where's Esmerelda?" Nightcatcher asked. They scanned the ground quickly, hoping that she was just asleep on the ground. But Esmerelda was nowhere to be found. Gregor started to panic. He cupped his hands around his mouth as the others began to dismount and search for the girl.

"Esmerelda!" he called. The only sound was of his voice bouncing off the cavern walls. "Esmerelda!" he called again. He began to wander away from the light, and more into the darkness. "Esmerelda!" he called again. Something landed on his mouth and Gregor wasn't able to make a noise. Another thing pulled him farther into the darkness, away from the group that was too busy looking for the Prophetess.

A slimy voice floated out, loud enough for only Gregor to hear. Something thick oozed down Gregor's arm.

"Now, you shouldn't have shouted so loud, now should you? Someone just might hear you..."

* * *

Sorry for a sort of shortish chapter. And maybe suckish if you look at it the right way. Anyway, please review on the first thing I've written in a few months!!

-AudriTheOverlander


	15. Chapter 15

Esmerelda The Overlander

Esmerelda woke up to pitch darkness. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she _was_ awake, it was so dark. She felt around for her arm, trying to locate it. She did and pinched hard. A small squeak escaped her lips.

"Yep, I am _definatly_ awake. And If I wasn't before, I am now," she thought to herself.

"Hello?" she said quietly at first. "Hello? Hello? Hel_lo_?" Each time her voice was getting louder and louder. She got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl around cautiously. Who knew where she was? She could be at the edge of some cliff, about to tople over! The thought made Esmerelda stop dead in her tracks. She sat on her knees and slowly turned. She leaned foward to start to crawl again when-

"Ow..." Esmerelda muttered. She had rammed herself into a wall and colored spots were gleaming before her eyes. She fell backward stared at the darkness some more. She got up on her knees and began to crawl around some more, her hand outstretched to find walls. A few minutes of crawling, she found a cylinder of stone. And another one, and another one next to that one. She held on to the bars trying to think, but since only waking up a few minutes previously ago and bumping her head hard, it was hard. As she sat there, she wasn't sure how much time passed. But a faint glow in the distance-or a very small glow up close, she wasn't sure- showed up. Either she was imagining things, or there was a light. It soon turned out to be the latter, growing closer and closer. As it came nearer and nearer, she could distinuish where she was. A small, stone cell. A body lay slumped against in one of the corners. Whether it was alive or not, she didn't know. A large lump was with the light. The torch was put on the floor, and the lump went in her face. The whiskers of the animal. A rat.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Control The World. How does it seem to be faring?" A slimy voice. Esmerelda scowled and spit at the rat's feet. It hit straight on, but the rat didn't flinch. He merely chuckled, but not in a friendly way. A way that made you want to cower in fear and spaz out in a corner. Or a feeling that you were being chased around your house by a phscopath and you were all alone in the basement...or both.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I don't know what the freaking hell your problem is, but who the hell are you and what is your problem?" Esmerelda sweared a lot under fear and pressure.

"Tsk tsk. No way to talk to the right hand man of your enemy, now is it?" He curled one claw underneath Esmerelda chin and she shuddered. A trail of something gooey was left. "I might just have to kill your friend over there." He motioned to the figure in the corner. Esmerelda glared at the rat, keeping silent.

"I'll be back sometime to deliver a peice of bread...if you're lucky." With that, the rat turned and left, leaving the torch behind, and leaving Esmerelda some light. Esmerelda stared at the light, as if mesmerized. It was so pretty, how it sparked and shimmered. And it was- Esmerelda shook her head. She really needed to stop spacing out. She crawled over to the figure slumped in the shadows, and with all the effort she had, dragged it into the light. She gasped. Gregor was covered in blood, but no wounds. He had a large bump on his head, and his clothes were torn in severel places. She lightly slapped him. She shook him. He didn't wake up. And there was nothing esmerelda could do. In a hurried realization, she checked his heartbeat. It was beating. She sighed in relief and then put him up against the wall, and she leaned against it to. Only time would tell what would happen.

x.X.x.

Gregor woke up to a dim light. Someone was hunched next to him, holding something. He appeared to be in a jail cell. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing, who he was, or what that thing holding something was, but Gregor knew he had to get out. Gregor spazzed. He jumped up and the figure next to him jumped, recovered, then got up as well.

Gregor didn't care. He just needed to get out of there! He pulled at the stone bars and screamed. The figure put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Gregor batted it off, knocking the thing the figure held to the ground. It groaned, thought better of it, and snatched it back up again. Gregor attacked the bars again, and succeeded in bruising his right side very badly.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? I could just get hurt more! Isn't that just dandy?" the figure's sarcastic remark brought a thought into Gregor's mind.

"Gregor?" it asked. A slur of memories re-entered Gregor's mind and he instantly remembered everything.

"Who are you?" The shadows wouldn't reveal the face to well. The figure stepped into the dim light and Gregor exhaled in relief.

"Thank God your here, Esmerelda. I don't know what I could've done without you."

"We'll do all that thank-" Esmerelda's voice was cut off and she looked at the thing in her hands, which turned out to be bread. "Do you want any?" He waved it away. "Well, anyway, we're in some sort of cell, captured by-"

"Me."

* * *

DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!! Short chapter again, but bonus; cliff hanger!!!!!!! Okay, well...yeah. Hope you liked it! Please review for the sake of my sanity.

-Audri


	16. Chapter 16

Esmerelda the Overlander

Hey people, I'm back from my kidnapping/writersblock/forgetfulness of this story! I'm back at it and hopefully I'll be able to get this one done (finally) I don't think I've added for maybe...two years. Wow. I'm thinking about redoing it-editing, making Esmerelda less of a Sue (yes, I admit, she has Sue-like qualities that bug me now) and maybe changing or adding things...or taking things away. I'm not sure, what do you think? Okay, to start this story...

* * *

Esmerelda's blood turned icy cold as a golden rat sauntered into the dim lighting. He was extremely large for a rat, maybe tipping six foot eight barrier. His eyes were a menacing black, two large, forever, evil holes in his head. No soul. Just glittering with malice and triumph at capturing the two most important (besides Luxa of course) people needed in this war. The warrior and the prophetess.

"Yes, me, I captured you. Clever, wasn't it? Almost ingenious..." he said nonchalantly, as if holding two people in a cell was perfectly normal. His large, rat nails clicked on the stone as he paced in front of them. Esmerelda could feel the hatred burning from his eyes into her soul, and her temper flared. She gripped the piece of bread tightly, trying not to portray her emotions.

"What do you want with us?" Gregor growled, taking a step forward. Goldenpelt leaned on his back legs and gridded his teeth together, making an ugly scratching noise. Esmerelda bit down. It was like hearing nails on a chalk board, or ripping flesh. It just made you want to...make it stop. Goldenpelt laughed-whether it was at Esmerelda's obvious discomfort or Gregor's question-Esmerelda didn't know.

"What do I want with you? What do you think I want? To win the war! And by holding you two captive, you can count on that," Goldenpelt said, examining a chiseled, brown claw. "Now we just wait until we win the war, I eat both of you, and all this silly human business is over with!" Goldenpelt replied lightly, getting to his feet.

"You're insane! Do you honestly think that the Regalians will lose their heads because me and Gregor are gone?" Esmerelda exclaimed. Then a sudden thought popped into her mind-bad grammar. Oh well. Goldenpelt laughed again-it was horrible. Sinister and oily, scratchy rat laughter. Evil.

"Yes, they will long enough."

"They'll beat you. You know it. You know it in your stupid rat brain that they'll win, and then who'll be laughing?" Esmerelda shot back. Gregor stared at her in silence, marveling. Not many people had the bravery to stand up to an almost seven foot rat. Gregor did, at times, but this was entertaining...ya know, if they weren't locked in this cell.

Goldenpelt gave them a creepy smile.

"Even if they win, I will eat you, your boyfriend there, and Queen Luxa, and I will still have the last laugh," Goldenpelt replied icily, turning and walking down the hall. Esmerelda turned to Gregor, still brimming with anger and determination from her talk with Goldenpelt.

"We're getting out of here."

XXX

"How in the hell did you do that?" Esmerelda asked, wide eyed and staring at the pile of rubble at her feet.

After half an hour of kicking the stone bars, Gregor had thrown a Rager fit in frustration and succeeded in kicking the bars into pieces, which were now laying in a pile in front of Esmerelda.

Gregor didn't answer. He merely stormed by, stepped over the rocks and pebbles (kicking one violently against the wall) and ran down the hallway. Esmerelda stared after him giving him a "" look before running after him.

"Gregor!" she hissed, tapping him on the shoulder. He smacked her arm forcefully away and she gaped at him.

"So pretty much being a rager means you can be an uncontrollable wreck ad smack whoever you want around. Fine, be that-" Gregor cut her off and pinned her arms to the cold stone wall. Esmerelda struggled, and tried to kick him, but he pinned her harder. He was glaring at her. He was...mad at her? He looked wild and unconfined. Like a rabid raccoon threatening to tear your face off if you got any closer. Esmerelda's eyes widened and she shrank back as much as she could away from him. Gregor growled, unpinned her, and set off down the hallway. Esmerelda followed him, rubbing her wrists. They were red and stung from where he had held them, and the opposite sides had bits of pebbles sticking to them and imprints of the rock wall.

Esmerelda froze as a rat came out of the doorway Gregor has just ran into. She stared for a few moments before she realized that the rat was unconscious...or dead. Either way, Gregor had messed it up pretty badly, and she didn't want that to happen to her. She ran down the hallway, looking wildly for the way that he had been. But Gregor was nowhere in sight. Esmerelda felt a wave of fear, desperation, and loneliness well up in side of her.

Esmerelda was left alone, without a weapon or any clear way of how to fight a rat without one, and stuck in the lair of the rat who wanted her desperately dead. She gulped. This most likely wasn't going to end well.

xXx

"Where's Esmerelda!" Ripred barked, as Gregor stumbled out of the darkness. Gregor looked around slightly dazed and confused.

"How did I...?" he mumbled before collapsing on the stone floor. The darkness and the light from the torches was swirling around, there was double of everything, and everything twisted and turned like it was on one of those rides from the circus.

"Boy! I asked you a question!" Ripred barked again. Gregor could see two faint Ripreds bending over him, teeth bared in a snarl.

"Wha-?"

Ripred roared and lashed his tail and cuffed Gregor with his paw. Gregor could hear Luxa gasp.

"Ripred!" she exclaimed. "He is not well and yet you still strike him as if he was a gnawer!"

Ripred scowled in her direction.

"Right now, your precious boyfriend is not our main concern right now! The key to this whole mission is under the care of Goldentpelt, your highness!" Ripred sneered. He turned back to Gregor, whose eyes were fluttering. There wasn't really a thing he could see straight. He was so...tired. His eyes felt heavier and heavier. It was almost unbareble to keep them open. So he didn't. Gregor's eyes snapped shut and Ripred roared in frustration and stalked off into the darkness. Before Gregor fell asleep, he felt as if he had forgotten something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was...


End file.
